Sansa Stark: Was wäre, wenn ein wahrer König mich retten würde?
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Sansa Stark empfindet jeden Tag als Qual. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre wenn sie von einem wahren König gerettet werden würde, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Sansa Stark:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**ein wahrer König mich retten würde?**_

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Sansa betete. Es war egal zu wem sie betete. Die Sieben oder die Alten Götter. Hier schien sie niemand zu erhören. Aber dennoch betete Sansa jeden Tag. Es lag etwas Tröstendes darin.

Die Schlacht vom Schwarzwasser war im vollen Gange. Sie betete und stellte sich dabei die ritterlichen Geschichten von früher war. Ein Prinz oder ein Ritter würde kommen um sie zu retten. Nein, das war der Krieg der fünf Könige. Was wäre, wenn ein wahrer König mich retten würde? Dieser Gedanke tröstete Sansa für eine weitere Nacht.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Ihr Herz schwoll vor Hoffnung, als ihre Verlobung dabei war aufgebrochen zu werden. Lady Margaery behauptete König Joffrey zu lieben und sie sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, wie er Sansa so schnell wie möglich beiseitelegen wollte.

Aber es kam nicht dazu. Auf einmal war Geschrei von Draußen zu hören, ein erzitterndes Brüllen schwang über sie alle und ließ die ganze Festung erzittern. Und dann stürmte sie herein. Männer auf Pferden ritten in den Thronsaal herein. Sie sahen aus wie die Männer der Nordstämme in den Schneebedeckten Bergen, nur ohne Fälle. Jeder der sich wehrte, wurde getötet. Aber es gab nicht viel Widerstand, niemand war darauf vorbereitet.

Der lauteste der schrie und protestierte war Joffrey, aber er wurde fast ignoriert. Ein Mann schritt in den Thronsaal, in schwarzen eleganten Kleidern mit einem roten dreiköpfigen Drachen auf der Brust und einem Umhang über der rechten Schulter. Silbernes langes Haar und violette Augen. Sansas Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Er war ein Prinz aus einem ihrer geliebten Lieder.

Als er Joffrey gegenübertrat, gab er nur ein Zeichen und mehrere Männer kamen zu dem kreischenden Joffrey, hielten ihn fest, knebelten ihn und fesselten ihn.

Sansa erkannte einer der Männer an der Seite des Prinzen. Es war Ser Barristan Selmy, den Joffrey aus der Königsgarde entlassen hatte. Er trug jetzt wieder seinen weißen Umhang und stand zum Schutz des Königs neben ihn.

„Joffrey Baratheon, Sohn des Usurpators Robert Baratheons", begann der silberne Prinz. „Ihr seid hiermit verhaftet. Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang ist eure Hinrichtung."

Die einzige Frau die schrie war Cersei. Sie weinte und klagte, aber es waren bereits Wachen bei ihr, um sie festzuhalten.

„Du musst die Frau des Usurpators sein", bemerkte der Prinz. „Ich halte nichts davon Frauen für die Taten ihrer Männer verantwortlich zu machen. Allerdings liegen mir bereits mehrere Anklagepunkte gegen dich persönlich vor, denen ich verpflichtet bin nachzugehen. Deine Verhandlungen werden Morgen nach der Hinrichtung deines Sohnes sein. Bis dahin ist deine Unterkunft eine Zelle. Wachen."

Damit wurde auch Cersei Weg gebracht und Sansa glaubte ihr wurde schwindelig vor Glück. Es war als würden sich all ihre Wünsche und Träume erfüllen.

Als der silberne Prinz sich auf den Thron setzte und ein unbekannter Mann ihn seine Drachenkrone aufsetzte, erkannte Sansa ihren Fehler.

„Möge der Krieger ihm Mut verleihen und ihn in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten beschützen, möge der Schmied ihm Kraft verleihen, auf das er diese schwere Last tragen könne und möge das alte Weib, das das Schicksal aller Menschen kennt, ihm den Weg weisen, den er beschreiten muss und ihm durch die Finsternis führen, die vor ihm liegt. Im Lichte der Sieben erkläre ich hiermit Viserys aus dem Hause Targaryen, Dritter seines Namens, zum König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen und Lord der Sieben Königslande. Lang möge er regieren."

Es war kein Prinz, der sie gerettet hatte. Er war ein König. Wie Sansa es sich so sehnsüchtig gewünscht hatte.

Der König sah zufrieden aus und begann zu fragen: „Wer von euch ist die Verlobte des falschen König Joffreys? Ich weiß er hat eine Verlobte."

Sansa begradigte sich sofort. Sie hörte das Flüstern und Tuscheln um sich herum und wusste, dass bald alle mit den Finger auf sie zeigen würden. Deswegen hob sie zitternd die Hand.

„Du bist es?", fragte König Viserys. „Tritt näher und sprich!"

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Eisernen Thron, achtete darauf gerade zu sein und nicht zu stolpern. Als sie vor dem Thron stand, knickste sie tief, wie sie es in den letzten Monaten immer getan hatte. Bei seinen wartenden Augen äußerte sie sich eilig: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bin. Die Frage ist noch ungeklärt."

„Ungeklärt?", fragte Viserys mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen nach. „Wie kann die Frage ungeklärt sein?"

„Ich, also…" „Sprich!", forderte König Viserys. „Ich will die Wahrheit hören." Tatsächlich leuchteten seine Augen mit Interesse und Sansa gewann den Mut zu antworten.

„Der falsche König Joffrey war gerade dabei unsere Verlobung zu lösen, Euer Gnaden", erzählte sie ihm. „Lady Margaery sollte seine neue Verlobte werden. Es sollte gerade geändert werden, Euer Ganden. Der Hohe Septon stimmte zu."

Deutlich interessiert daran verlangte König Viserys nach dem Hohen Septon, der ziemlich kauernd aussah. „Also… die Lady spricht die Wahrheit. König Joffrey-" Dafür wurde er von einer Wache geschlagen. „Kann mir jemand die Geschichte ohne stottern und mit dem nötigen Respekt berichten?"

Niemand wollte reagieren. Erst. Dann trat Lord Varys vor. „Ich kann es, Euer Gnaden", sagte der Meister der Flüsterer und verbeugte sich tief. „Lady Sansa spricht die Wahrheit. Der falsche König Joffrey wollte sich gerade von ihr lösen. Lady Margaery erzählte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte und wünschte gerne seine Frau und Königin zu werden. Zu ihren Gunsten sollte die Verlobung gelöst werden. Ihr müsst wissen, Euer Gnaden, der falsche König Joffrey und Lady Sansa hatten nicht viel Liebe füreinander. Ihre Väter haben ihre Verlobung arrangiert. Aber Lady Sansas Vater, Lord Eddard Stark, rebellierte gegen den Thronanspruch des falschen König Joffreys und wurde dafür hingerichtet. Ihr Bruder, Robb Stark, wollte dem falschen König auch nicht das Knie beugen und seine Männer krönten ihn daher zum König des Nordens. Ihr müsst wissen, Euer Gnaden, die Nordmänner haben sich seit jeher niemanden unterwarfen. Den einzigen denen sie je das Knie beugten waren die Targaryens."

„Bis sie gegen meinen Vater rebellierten", warf König Viserys zornig ein. „Und den Usurpator Robert Baratheon unterstützen."

„Aber aus verständlichen Gründen", hielt Lord Varys recht unbekümmert dagegen. „Niemand konnte bestreiten, dass euer Bruder die Lady Lyanna Stark entführt hatte und Lord Brandon Stark und Lord Rickard Stark von eurem Vater zu Unrecht ermordet waren." Lord Varys sprach weiter, bevor König Viserys es konnte. „Aber Lord Stark war der einzige der Rebellen, der sich ehrenvoll benommen hat. Er stritt sich öffentlich mit dem Usurpator wegen der Ermordung von Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern und forderte die gerechte Strafe für ihre Mörder, was verwehrt wurde. Auch wollte Lord Eddard Stark, das Ser Jaime Lennister für seinen Eidbruch hingerichtet oder an die Mauer geschickt wurde und ich kann gar nicht zählen, wie oft er sich gegen eure Ermordung und die eurer Schwester aussprach. Gegen die Attentäter, die zu euch geschickt wurden. Dafür warf er sogar sein Amt als Hand des Königs nieder."

Es waren alles Tatsachen, soweit Sansa wusste, die Lord Varys aufzählte. Aber wie er es sagte, klang es, als hätte ihr Vater, immer heimlich den Thron der Targaryens unterstützt, was sicher so nicht gewesen war.

„Lord Varys spricht die Wahrheit, Euer Hoheit", sagte Ser Barristan ebenfalls. „Ich war im Rat dabei, als der Usurpator eure Ermordung forderte. Lord Stark und ich waren die einzigen, die sich dagegen aussprachen." Dabei fixierte er mit seinen Augen Lord Varys, obwohl es niemand zur Kenntnis nahm.

König Viserys schien aber nachdenklich zu sein und schaute zwischen Lady Margaery und ihr hin und her. „Hmm… damit wird es meine erste Entscheidung zu einem Streit als König sein. Wie interessant", meinte König Viserys. „Gut, da es sehr eindeutig aussieht, habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen mit der ihr beide zufrieden sein solltet. Lady Sansa, eure Verlobung mit den falschen König Joffrey ist hiermit beendet."

Glück durchströmte Sansa und sie knickste so tief sie konnte und meinte es vollkommen ehrlich, besonders als sie sagte: „Vielen Dank, Euer Gnaden."

„Lady Margaery", begann der König und wartete darauf, bis sie vortrat. Lady Margaery machte einen leichten hübschen Knicks, wie sie es bei Joffrey getan hatte. „Da ihr den falschen König Joffrey liebt. So war es doch, oder?" Die Frage stellte er an Lord Varys, der ihm versichernd zunickte: „So hat sie es allen im Raum hier verkündet."

Zufrieden nickte König Viserys. „Gut. Ich will nicht grausam zu euch sein, Lady Margaery", begann der König und klang sehr gnädig. „Niemand kann für seine Liebe etwas, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich ihn nicht am Leben lassen kann." „Das verstehe ich sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden und es ist euer Recht", sagte Margaery pflichtbewusst.

„Um dennoch eure Liebe zu ehren, werde ich euch gestatten noch heute Abend zu heiraten", sprach König Viserys und einige erschreckende Keuschen erklangen von vielen. Es schien Proteste zu geben. „Ich weiß, meine Damen und Herren, so eine Gnade es unüblich. Aber es handelt sich doch um ein liebendes Paar und somit können sie immerhin noch eine Nacht zusammenverbringen. Die Liebe ist kostbar und Lady Margaery kann diese Nacht so für immer in ihren Herzen tragen und falls sie mit einem Kind gesegnet wird, werde ich dieses sogar erlauben zu leben. Genau, ich werde euch sogar die Nacht verschönen. Ihnen soll ein Bett in der Zelle bereit gestellt werden. Lady Margaery, seit ihr damit zufrieden?"

Sansa sah, wie Lady Margaery eindeutig damit kämpfte ihre Miene zu bewahren. „Euer Gnaden, ich-" „Missfällt euch mein Urteil?", fragte König Viserys verstimmt. „Ihr sagtet doch, dass ihr den falschen König Joffrey liebt, oder? Dann seid ihr nicht mit meiner Gnade zufrieden?" Schnell schluckte Lady Margaery und knickste tief. „Doch zutiefst, Euer Hoheit", antwortete sie eilig. „Ich danke euch für eure Großzügigkeit." König Viserys winkte ab. „Wachen, bringt Lady Margaery zu ihren geliebten Verlobten. Nehmt auch den Septon mit. Sie will vor seinem Tod so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen."

Damit wurde Lady Margaery fortgeführt und eine gewisse Unruhe entstand. Aber niemand brauch aus dem Gerichtssaal aus. Sansa sah die Tyrells, die nicht glücklich mit dem Urteil aussahen. Dennoch wagte es keiner zu widersprechen.

König Viserys schien mit dem Verhalten glücklich zu sein. Entspannt lehnte er sich etwas zurück, ohne sich an die unbequemen Schwerter anzulehnen.

„Es gibt noch viele Verbrechen zu bestrafen", sagte der König mit erhabener Stimme. „Aber bevor ich dazu komme, lass ich euch die Möglichkeit Verbrechen anzuklagen oder Bitten an mich zu stellen. Durch die falschen Könige musstet ihr und das Volk sehr leiden. Sollte es in meiner Macht stehen, werde ich euch eure Wünsche um Wiedergutmachung erfüllen."

Wieder gab es Gemurmel, aber keine wagte es nach vorne zu treten. Dabei war ihr Retter doch da und bot es so großzügig an.

Sansa trat nochmals einen Schritt nach vorne und kniete vor dem König Viserys, so wie sie es einmal bei Joffrey getan hatte, um für das Leben ihres Vaters zu bitten. „Ich habe zwei Bitten, Euer Gnaden."

„Lady Sansa", meinte der König überrascht. „Sprecht!"

Langsam sah sie auf. „Der falsche König Joffrey ließ seinen Henker Ilyn Payn das Schwert meines Vaters nutzen um meinen Vater zu enthaupten. Ich bitte euch, das Ahnenschwert meiner Familie zu nutzen, bei der morgigen Hinrichtung. Es wäre eine Gerechtigkeit für meine ganze Familie."

Milde sah König Viserys sie an. „Dein Vater bat um Gerechtigkeit für die Ermordung meiner Familie und sie wurde nicht gehört", sagte der silberhaarige König. „Aber ich erhöre eure Bitte um Gerechtigkeit für eure Familie, Lady Sansa." Das Versprechen erleichterte ihr Herz. Es würde ihrem Vater nicht das Leben zurückgeben, aber sie hatte sich immer gewünscht Joffreys Kopf durch das Ahnenschwert ihrer Familie zu erhalten. „Bringt mir das Schwert ihres Vaters. Es soll für die morgige Hinrichtung des falschen Königs Joffreys genutzt werden."

Sofort machten sich Männer auf den Weg, um den Befehl auszuführen. „Was ist eure zweite Bitte, Mylady?"

„Euer Gnaden, der falsche König Joffrey hat seinen Königsritter Sandor Clegane in den Kerker geworfen. Aber sein einziger Fehler war es Angst vor Feuer zu haben. Er ist ein guter und loyaler Mann, der immer seine Pflicht über die Erwartungen hinaus getan hat. Mehrmals rettete er mein Leben. Ich bitte euch, rettet sein Leben und gebt ihn die Freiheit."

„Angst vor Feuer, war sein Verbrechen?", fragte König Viserys nach. „Nun, es ist verständlich Angst vor Feuer zu haben, wenn man kein Drache ist. Ein entschuldbares Verbrechen für einen sonst loyalen Mann. Lasst ihn frei und bringt ihn hier zu mir. Wenn er mir die Treue schwört, darf er seine Position in der Königsgarde behalten."

Glücklich für Sandors gute Wendung lächelte Sansa und hielt ihren Kopf noch einmal niedrig. „Habt vielen Dank, Euer Hoheit." Sansa wollte sich erheben und wegtreten, aber der König gebot ihr Einhalt: „Wartet, Lady Sansa. Ich bin noch nicht mit euch fertig. Tretet näher und seht mich an."

Vorsichtig und mit pochenden Herzen trat sie näher. Sie war es gewohnt durch Joffrey nur das schlimmste zu erwarten, auch wenn die Worte nett und gütig waren. Dennoch erhob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Der König, ihren Retter.

Nachdenklich sah der König sie an und legte den Kopf schief, als er sie betrachtete. Sansa fragte sich, was er vor hatte. So etwas hatte sie sich bei Joffrey immer fragen müssen.

„Eure Familie gehörte zu den Rebellen die meinen Vater gestürzt haben", begann er. Würde er sie dafür bestrafen? So wie Joffrey sie für die Siege ihres Bruders bestraft hatte. „Aber mein Vater und mein Bruder taten eurer Familie viel Unrecht." Er gab es zu? „Doch wir beide sind nicht für ihre Taten verantwortlich. Obwohl wir dennoch in der Lage sind Gerechtigkeit zu bringen."

Entschlossen stand König Viserys auf und trat auf sie zu. Sansa blieb beinah das Herz stehen, als er ihr seine Hand reichte. „Lady Sansa Stark, erweist mir die Ehre und heiratet mich! Unser Bündnis wird der erste Schritt für ein friedliches Königreich sein und Wiedergutmachung für unsere Häuser bringen. Werdet meine Königin!"

Sansa war erschrocken und unsicher und für einen Augenblick wichen ihre Augen von ihm Weg, zu Lord Varys, der zufällig in der Nähe stand. Der Meister der Flüsterer nickte kaum merklich und sie begriff dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Vielleicht war es auch ihre größte Chance. Zitternd hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie in seine.

„Ich nehme an, Euer Gnaden."

Es war Lord Varys der als erstes zu klatschen begann, als Königs Viserys mit ihr gemeinsam zu seinem Thron zurückging. König Viserys setzte sich zurück auf den Eisernen Thron und sie stand daneben. Ihr Herz pochte immer noch so laut, dass sie glaubte jeder im Raum könnte es hören. Aber das war unmöglich, weil sich immer mehr Lord Varys Klatschen anschlossen und es bald die ganze Halle tat. Sansa sah zum König, dem dies sehr gefiel.

Als der Applaus vorbei war, fragte König Viserys: „Gibt es weitere Bitten?" Alle schwiegen erneut. „Ich hörte den Namen Ilyn Payn von meiner Verlobten. Er wird auf die Liste der Angeklagten gesetzt. Gibt es weitere Namen?"

Lord Varys trat jetzt vor. „Wenn es um Verbrechen allgemein geht wäre der Name Janos Slynt für, Euer Gnaden, interessant. Seine Verbrechen sind sehr zahlreich, sodass es eine gerechte Verhandlung braucht." Zustimmend nickte König Viserys und der Mann wurde schnell festgenommen, bevor der Meister der Flüsterer fortfuhr: „Dasselbe gilt für Lord Petyr Baelish. Eines seiner zahlreichen Verbrechen war auch sein Verrat an Lady Sansas Vater."

Erschrocken sah Sansa den Mann an, der von einigen Kriegern gepackt und nach vorne gebracht wurde. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst! Petyr Baelish hatte immer behauptet ihr Freund zu sein und ihr helfen zu wollen. Am Ende gehörte er nur zu den Lügnern.

„Mein König, ich bin nur der Meister der Münze und ich habe den Krone immer treu gedient-" „Ihr habt den Vater meiner Verlobten verraten, der zu recht gegen Joffrey Baratheons Thronanspruch rebelliert hat. Damit war Lord Stark der treue Diener der Krone und nicht ihr. Kann das sonst noch jemand bezeugen?"

Ser Barristan, der neben dem König stand, auf der anderen Seite des Throns, machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Ich kann es bezeugen", sagte er. „Lord Stark kam mit den Wachen und Lord Baelish herein. Er hatte einen Diskret des Usurpators auf dem stand, dass Lord Stark der Regent des Reiches sein sollte, bis sein wahrer Erbe volljährig ist. Die Mutter von Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei aus dem Haus Lennister, zerriss das Pergament und gab den Befehl Lord Stark für Verrat festzunehmen. Die Wachen gehorchten Lord Baelishs Befehl, der zudem ein Dolch an Lord Starks Kehle hielt."

Nein! Das war… Verrat an allen Ecken!

„Ein klarer Verrat", entschied König Viserys. „Und er soll noch mehr Verbrechen begangen haben? Gut, schickt ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen. Seine Verhandlung wird angesetzt. Welche Verbrecher befinden sich hier noch?"

„Die ganze beschissene Königsgarde", fluchte jemand und schockiert sah Sansa wie Sandor Clegane hereingebracht wurde und vor dem König gebracht wurde.

König Viserys sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wer bist du und welches Verbrechen klagst du an?"

„Ich bin Sandor Clegane", sagte der Hund. König Viserys' Augen weiteten sich erkennend. „Und ich rede von dem beschissenen Haufen von Königsrittern, die der verwöhnte Knabe beschäftigt hat und denen er regelmäßig befahl Lady Sansa zu schlagen."

Viele sahen allarmiert aus, als König Viserys erzürnt aufstand. „Meine Verlobte?" Das schien Sandor zu überraschen. „Sie ist eure Verlobte?"

König Viserys war eindeutig noch wütend, dennoch lächelte er für einen Moment und sah freundlich zu ihr. „Lady Sansa war gerade so gnädig meinen Antrag zu akzeptieren. Dies und die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder bis zu unseren Verhandlungen der König des Nordens ist, macht sie zu einer Prinzessin und eurer zukünftigen Königin. Jedes Verbrechen gegen ihre Person ist daher Hochverrat. Daher, nehmt die ehemalige Königsgarde und schafft sie die Schwarzen Zellen." Langsam wurden die Schwarzen Zellen wirklich voll.

Langsam wieder ruhiger werdend, setzte sich König Viserys wieder hin und sah Sandor an. „Meine Verlobte bat um eure Freilassung und Begnadigung, die euch gewähre. Ebenso euren Dienst in der Königsgarde wieder aufzunehmen, solange ihr mir die Treue schwört."

Sandor blickte zu ihr und sank dann mit einem Bein auf die Knie. „Ich bin kein Ritter, aber ich erkenne euch als meinen König an und schwöre euch die Treue bei allem was heilig ist."

Zufrieden lächelte König Viserys über den Eid. „Das reicht mir aus", meinte er zufrieden. „Ser Barristan, damit habt ihr euren ersten neuen Bruder. Ich denke, da ihr darin schon Übung habt, werdet ihr weiterhin die Aufgabe bekommen meine Verlobte Prinzessin Sansa zu bewachen."

Ohne Worte trat Sandor vor und kam an ihre Seite. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr stand und sie beschützen würde.

„Gut, gibt es andere Verbrecher", fragte König Viserys erneut und als diesmal niemand etwas vorbrachte, da sagte er: „Dann kommen jetzt meine Anklagen. Das wichtigste zuerst. Bringt mir Tywin Lennister!"

Seine Augen fixierten sofort den richtigen Mann, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er da war. Tywin Lennister wurde nicht gebracht. Die Wachen traten neben ihn, aber er ging allein.

„Ich wollte schon immer die Hauptverbrecher der Rebellion treffen. Den Usurpator und dich", fluchte König Viserys voller Hass an den alten Löwen. „Es gibt zu viele Verbrechen, um dich anzuklagen. Daher sagte ich es gerade heraus: Ihr werdet des Hochverrates beschuldigt. Wisst ihr was die Strafe für Hochverrat ist?"

Eisern schwieg Lord Lennister. Er funkelte den neuen König nur mit seinen grünen Augen an. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass es egal was er sagte. Sein Tod würde kommen.

„Wer kann mir sagen, was die Strafe für Hochverrat ist?" Wütend rief König Viserys in den Raum und einige zitterten sogar, aber niemand wagte es zu antworten.

„Es ist der Tod", antwortete Sansa und der König sah zu ihr. „Für Hochverrat ist die Strafe der Tod oder der lebenslange Dienst an der Mauer." Bitterkeit überfiel sie plötzlich, als sie sich an eine ähnliche Situation erinnerte. „So klagten sie meinen Vater an und ich bat bei Joffrey um Gnade für ihn, die er mir versprach. Aber er log und ließ meinen Vater köpfen. Er zeigte mir seinen Kopf auf einen Spieß."

Als Antwort hielt König Viserys seine Hand zu ihr und zögernd ergriff sie diese. Sanft hielt er ihre Hand. „Ich gebe keine falschen Versprechen", sagte er, bevor er wieder zu Lord Lennister sah. „Deswegen sagte ich es, damit kein Zweifel daran bestehen wird: Ich verurteile euch zum Tode. Durch das Ahnenschwert der Familie Stark, wird euch morgen, gleich nach eurem Enkel der Kopf abgehackt. Euer Kopf, wird wie der eures Enkels auf einem Spieß landen und zur Gerechtigkeit meiner Verlobten, wird eure Tochter ihn sich ansehen müssen. Führt diesen Mann ab!"

Mittlerweile schien der Großteil im Raum verängstigt zu sein, wobei Sansa zum ersten Mal irgendwie keine Angst hatte. Heute schienen die Götter einmal gut zu ihr zu sein.

Als nächstes wurde Maester Pycelle weggebracht, der protestierte nur einen schlechten Ratschlag gegeben zu haben. Aber es half nichts.

„Dann ist es Zeit diejenigen zu Ehren, die Treu zu meinem Haus standen", meinte König Viserys. „Vor allem auch in den schlechten Zeiten."

So wurde Illyrio Mopatis mit der Position als Meister der Münze geehrt und dem Versprechen einer Burg von ihren Feinden. Lord Varys durfte weiter der Meister der Flüsterer bleiben.

„Hat jemand Vorschläge für treue und fähige Männer, die belohnt werden sollten?", fragte König Viserys. „Wer kann sich brüsten meinem Haus treu gewesen zu sein? Stimmt, wahrscheinlich keiner der hier Anwesenden." Alles war furchtbar still. „Schade, die Suche nach einer fähigen Hand wird wohl schwierig. Besonders, da die letzte Morgen seinen Kopf verlieren wird."

In der Tat war die Position der Hand in letzter Zeit sehr schnell gewechselt. Erst von Jon Arryn auf ihren Vater, dann von ihrem Vater zu… „Euer Gnaden", wandte sie sich an den König. „Die Hand vor Lord Lennister war sein Sohn Tyrion. Ich weiß nicht warum sie ihn der Position enthoben, soweit ich weiß war er sehr fähig. Aber ich glaube es lag daran, dass sie ihn nicht mochten."

Stirnrunzelnd wandte König Viserys an Lord Varys. „Prinzessin Sansa hat ganz recht, Euer Hoheit. Lord Tyrion war eine sehr kompetente Hand. Tatsächlich waren alle Hände sehr gut. Lord Arryn, Lord Stark… aber weise Ratschläge werden nicht von allen gerne gesehen, besonders wenn ihre Loyalität mehr dem Volke liegt, als der persönlichen Macht der Lennisters. Es gibt Gerüchte Lord Arryn musste nur deswegen sterben, Lord Stark verlor öffentlich seinen Kopf und Lord Tyrion wurde auf Befehl seiner Schwester versucht bei der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser durch die Königsgarde zu ermorden. Daher kann ich Prinzessin Sansa nur zustimmen. Lord Tyrion war eine sehr gute Hand."

„Dann soll er diese Position erst einmal wieder bekommen", entschied König Viserys. „Ich werde seine Fähigkeiten dann selbst beurteilen können." Dann wandte er sich an sie. „Meine Liebe, kennst du andere fähige und loyale Männer."

Zögernd blicke Sansa in die Menge hinein, konnte aber keinen erkennen und benennen. Aber sie kannte einige Namen, wenn auch nur aus den Tischgesprächen ihres Vaters. „Lord Randyll Tarly gewann die Schlacht von Aschfurt in Roberts Rebellion. Der einzige Sieg gegen Robert Baratheon. Er soll ein guter Feldherr sein."

Zufrieden nickte König Viserys und schaute in den Raum hinein. „Ist Lord Randyll Tarly anwesend?"

Zwei Männer traten gleichzeitig vor, was bei dem König, als auch bei ihr ein Stirnrunzeln hervor rief.

Ein Mann, der etwas dicker war und in feinen Kleidern – ein Tyrell – verbeugte sich überschwänglich. „Eure Verlobte muss sich irren, mein König", sagte er gnädig und Sansa runzelte die Stirn. Sie irrte sich nicht. Sie war immer sehr gut in Geschichte gewesen. „Ich bin der Lord von Rosengarten und der Wächter des Südens. Es war mein Sieg über Robert Baratheon und ich setzte seine Heimat Sturmkap für über ein Jahr fest, wodurch sein Bruder Stannis ihn nicht helfen konnte."

Fragend und deutlich wütend sah König Viserys zwischen Lord Tyrell und ihr hin und her. „Was ist nun richtig?", fragte er zornig. „Lügst du oder bezichtigst du meiner Verlobten der Lüge?"

Ser Barristan räusperte sich. „Lord Tyrell belagerte Sturmkap tatsächlich über ein Jahr, aber das war es. Ich war dabei, als eurem Vater von Lord Tarly der Kopf des übergelaufenen Verräter Lord Cafferen nach dem Sieg bei Aschfurt geschickt wurde. Somit hat Prinzessin Sansa recht, auch wenn die Geschichtsbücher an einigen Stellen etwas anderes behaupten mögen."

Mit verengten Augen fixierte König Viserys nun Lord Tyrell. „Also hast du gelogen." Ängstlich trat Lord Tyrell einen Schritt zurück. „Und meiner Verlobten fälschlich des Lügens angeklagt. Ich hasse Lügner und den Sieg eines anderen für sich zu beanspruchen gehört dazu. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Dem Mann schienen die Worte wegzubleiben. Statt ihm trat eine ältere Frau vor, die keine Angst zu haben schien. „Vergebt meinen Sohn, euer Gnaden", bat sie. „Er ist ein Dummkopf und übertreibt öfters. Prinzessin Sansa lag richtig. Lord Tarly war in der Rebellion ein sehr fähiger Feldherr, während mein Sohn nichts anderes getan hat als Trinken und sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen. Doch trotz der geringen Qualifikation meines Sohnes zu Kommandanten gehört die Loyalität von Haus Tyrell seit jeher Haus Targaryen."

„Bis deine Enkelin sich in den falschen König verliebte." Jetzt hallten die Worte im Raum wider und es klang nicht mehr so gnädig.

Langsam nickte die Ladymutter des Lords von Rosengarten. „Die Liebe ist töricht und blind. Haus Tyrell kniet vor dem wahren König." Tatsächlich gab die Lady einen ihrer Begleiter ein Zeichen, der ihr dabei half zu knien und der Rest ihrer Familie machte es ihr schnell nach.

Schließlich nickte König Viserys und klatschte dann einmal lächelnd in die Hände. „Ich akzeptiere eure Treue", sagte er gnädig und wandte sich dann an den anderen Mann, der mit vorgetreten ist. „Ihr müsst dann Lord Tarly sein." Der Mann nickte einmal und kniete sich dann hin. „Hiermit ernenne ich euch für eure Verdienste zu Meister des Rechts. Eure Disziplin wird hoffentlich die nötige Ordnung in dieses Land bringen."

„Ich danke euch, Euer Gnaden", sagte Lord Tarly. „Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt." „Dankt nicht mir, sondern eurer zukünftigen Königin", forderte König Viserys, dabei hob er seine Hand, die noch immer mit ihrer verbunden war und sah den Mann abwartend an. Lord Tarly sah zu ihr, bevor den Kopf senkte. „Vielen Dank für euren Einsatz, Prinzessin Sansa." Leicht nickte sie dem Mann zu.

„Beenden wir das", forderte König Viserys nun ungeduldig. „Das Schicksal von euch anderen übergebe ich in meine fähige Hand. Wo ist Lord Tyrion?" „Er erholt sich von der Schlacht zur Verteidigung der Burg", antwortete Lord Varys. „Ich werde ihm von den neuen Veränderungen berichten."

Der König wandte sich an einer seiner Wachen, die Sansa nicht erkannt hatte, bis er den Namen sagte. „Ser Jorah, sorgt dafür, dass alle in ihre Quartiere gebracht werden und dort bleiben." Ser Jorah Mormont! „Prinzessin Sansa, lasst uns ein Spaziergang durch die Burg machen. Ich will alles sehen."

Herzklopfend blickte sie sich zu Sandor um, der wieder ein Schwert bekommen hatte und an ihrer Seite blieb. Alles würde gut bleiben, wie in ihren Liedern, so hoffte sie.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Sansa war früh am Morgen geweckt wurden, um den König zur Hinrichtung von Joffrey und Lord Tywin Lennister zu begleiten. Sandor brachte sie zu ihrem neuen König, der ihr sofort den Arm anbot. Sorgenvoll sah er sie an. „Habt ihr schon gegessen, Prinzessin?", fragte er nach. „Heute wird ein langer Tag sein." So wie gestern.

Zuversichtlich sah sie ihn an. „Ich bin bereit, Euer Gnaden." Ihre Antwort schien ihm zu gefallen. Sansa harkte sich bei ihm ein und ging mit ihm nach draußen. Auf den Weg zur Septe von Baelor, redete König Viserys mit Lord Varys über Politik. Anscheinend gab es viel zu besprechen.

„Schnellwasser hängt mit an den Norden und eigentlich auch das Grüne Tal, obwohl sie sich bisher neutral verhalten haben. Es ist ein wenig schwierig, da Jaime Lennister zum Wächter des Ostens ernannt wurde, was die Lords und Ritter des Tals verständlicherweise nicht akzeptiert haben."

„Mein Vater wollte Lord Yohn Rois", sagte sie leise und erinnerte sich an ein Abendgespräch. Neugierig sah König Viserys sie an, weswegen sie hinzufügte: „Als Wächter des Ostens hat mein Vater Lord Yohn Rois vorgeschlagen, weil er glaubte auch Jon Arryn hätte die Wahl genehmigt und somit auch die Lords und Ritter des Grünen Tals. Er sollte solange der Vormund meines Cousins Robin sein, bis dieser erwachsen ist."

„Eine gute Wahl", stimmte Lord Varys zu. „Lord Yohn Rois ist ein ehrenvoller, strenger und respektierter Mann im Grünen Tal." „Dann soll er mit der Lady Arryn und ihrem Sohn hierher kommen, um mir die Treue zu schwören", entschied König Viserys. „Was braucht es um den Norden zu gewinnen?"

Dabei warf er einen kurzen Blick zu ihr. Sansa wusste die Antwort nicht. „Die Bedingungen des Nordens waren für Joffrey schwer zu akzeptieren, da es mit seiner nicht Würdigung zusammenhing. Der Norden wird euch sicher akzeptieren, da ihr den wahren Thronanspruch habt und mit der Hochzeit an Prinzessin Sansa wird es die Wogen glätten. Gebt ihnen noch die Gerechtigkeit, die ihnen Joffrey verwehrt hat. Ihre Ahnenwaffe, die Gebeine von den Nordmännern, die hier ihr Leben ließen und bietet ihnen an bei der Suche nach Prinzessin Arya zu helfen. Es ist zwar unbekannt, wo sie ist, aber die Geste wird helfen."

„Ich will Prinzessin Sansa heiraten", sagte König Viserys fest, als wäre es aus einem anderen Grund, als wegen dem Bündnis. „In drei Tagen in der Septe von Baelor."

„Euer Gnaden, das-" „Wird möglich sein", meinte König Viserys endgültig. „Ihr habt gesagt, die Krone ist verschuldet. So wird sowieso kein großes Fest möglich sein. Damit ist auch der Zeitpunkt egal."

In drei Tagen! Sansa schaute zu Sandor, der die Stirn runzelte, aber nichts sagte. Schnell versuchte sie durchzuatmen. König Viserys hatte recht. Der Zeitpunkt war egal. Es würde sowieso stattfinden. Der König schien fest entschlossen zu sein.

„Die Kronlanden habe ich schon erobert. Jeder wichtige Lennister ist hier, weswegen mir die Westlande das Knie beugen werden", meinte König Viserys und schien damit zur Politik zurückzukehren. „Die Weite gehört mir. Was ist mit den Sturmlanden, Dorne und den Eiseninseln?"

„Die Eiseninseln haben ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärt. Bei Balon Graufreud hilft nur stumpfe Gewalt", sagte Lord Varys. „Dorne wollte dass ihr Arianne Martell zur Königin nimmt." Erschrocken sah Sansa zu dem Meister der Flüsterer, aber König Viserys' Griff um ihren Arm wurde nur etwas stärker. „Wollten sie", meinte König Viserys gelangweilt. „Der Vertrag wurde nicht mit mir geschlossen und Ser Willem Darry war ein guter Mann, aber er hatte dazu kein Recht. Außerdem wobei haben sie schon geholfen? Den Thron habe ich durch die Ehe meiner Schwester gewonnen, nicht durch eine Allianz mit ihnen. Sie sollen herkommen und demütig das Knie beugen."

Knapp nickte Lord Varys. „Das werden sie sicher. Der einzige Mann den ich nicht einschätzen kann ist Stannis Baratheon. Ein sehr pflichtbewusster Mann, der glaubte, der Thron gehöre ihm, weil Joffrey zum Bastard erklärt wurde. Sein Anspruch fußt auf dem seines Bruders durch Eroberung. Die Frage ist nur, ob eure Rückeroberung akzeptieren wird. Wir sollten ihm vorerst einen Raben schicken." Klang vernünftig.

Die beiden besprachen noch weiter das Schicksal der einzelnen Länder und mutmaßten, wie wer reagieren könnte, bis sie zur Septe von Baelon kamen. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und Joffrey wurde zuerst hochgebracht. Der unbekannte Henker hatte das Schwert ihres Vaters.

Sansa blendete alle Stimmen aus, sogar die ihres Königs. Das Jubeln der Menschen und Joffreys Geschrei. Sie beobachtete nur das Ahnenschwert ihrer Familie. Eis. Wie es herunter sauste und den Mann, der sie gequält hatte und ihrem Vater getötet hatte, den Kopf abschlug. Der Kopf wurde der Masse präsentiert und alle jubelten. Sansa nickte zufrieden. Dann wurde Tywin Lennister vor den Henker gebracht. Sie hatte nichts Genaues gegen ihn. Nicht wirklich. Aber so wie Joffrey ihre persönliche Gerechtigkeit war, so war Tywin die Gerechtigkeit des Königs. Auch er fand schnell durch Eis sein Ende.

„Steckt die Köpfe auf ein paar Spieße und lasst Cersei Lennister sie sehen", forderte der König. „Danach beginnt ihre Verhandlung." Damit gingen sie zurück. Erleichterung packte Sansa durch die Gewissheit, dass es jetzt vorbei war.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Die Verhandlung zu Cersei Lennister war lang, während ihr Teil der Geschichte nur klein war. Viele Dinge, die es bisher nur als Gerüchte gegeben hatte, wurden jetzt offen ausgesprochen. Ehebruch, Hochverrat, Inzest, Hurerei, Anstiftungen zum Mord… Die Liste schien irgendwie endlos zu sein.

„Hochverrat gibt dir zur Auswahl den Tod oder die Mauer", urteilte der König am Ende. „Die Mauer kommt nicht in Frage, deswegen verurteile ich dich zum Tode."

„Ich fordere ein Urteil durch Kampf!", rief Cersei.

Nachdenklich sah König Viserys sie an. „Mein Vater hätte jetzt ohne Bedenken zugestimmt und dich gegen Seefeuer antreten lassen", überlegte er und Cersei wurde merklich blass. „Oder du könntest gegen meine Drachen kämpfen. Hast du sie gesehen?"

Sansa hatte sie gesehen. Der König hatte sie ihr gestern Abend noch voller Stolz gezeigt. Wirklich erschreckende Monster, die Königsmund umkreisten.

„Nein, das wäre nicht gerecht", entschied König Viserys. „Aber ich kann auch nicht erlauben, dass noch ein weiterer Mann für dich sein Leben verliert. So wirst du selbst das Schwert tragen müssen. Wir müssen nur noch einen fairen Gegner für dich finden."

„Meine Schwester", meinte Sansa und der König sah wieder fragend zu ihr. „Meine Halbschwester Edshara Dayn ist das Schwert des Morgens. Sie ist eine Ritterin. Eine Frau gegen eine Frau ist ein fairer Kampf."

Freudig lächelte der König. „So sei es", sagte er mit einem Klatschen in die Hände. „Bestellt Lady Edshara Dayn nach Königsmund. So habt ihr, Lady Cersei, auch noch so lange es dauert Zeit zu trainieren. Ihr bekommt ein Holzschwert, um euch in eurer Zelle auf den Kampf vorzubereiten."

„Das ist eine Farce! Ihr könnt nicht-" Aber Cersei wurde bereits abgeführt und ihre Schreie waren diesmal machtlos.

Danach fanden die anderen Verhandlungen statt und viele Verbrechen kamen ans Licht. Petyr Baelish, Janos Slynt, Ilyn Payn… sie alle wählten das Schicksal der Mauer. Auch die restlichen Männer der Königsgarde, die sie gequält hatten.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Der König kam mit einem Lächeln und einem Kleid in seinen Händen am Abend in ihr Zimmer.

„Schau, was ich dir gebracht habe", sagte er und reichte ihr den feinen grauen Stoff. „Es ist Seide und in deinen Hausfarben. Magst du es?"

Es war sehr schön, aber es sah sehr dünn aus, als ob jemand in der Nähe in der Lage wäre, durch den Stoff zu sehen. Das Kleid hatte keine Ärmel, es hatte keinen Rücken. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas so Skandalöses getragen. Und was noch schlimmer war, sie wusste, dass es an ihr schrecklich aussehen würde. „Es ist eine sehr schöne Farbe, Euer Gnaden."

„Aber du magst es nicht?", fragte er, eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Beleidigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sansa seufzte. Wenn sie ihn heiraten würde, könnte sie auch versuchen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit vor Gericht getan und bisher hatte es ihr gut gedient. Es gab sowieso nur zwei Möglichkeiten für seine Reaktion. Er konnte sie schlagen lassen, wie Joffrey es getan hatte, oder er wäre ihr dankbar für die Wahrheit. Sie würde es nie wissen, wenn sie es nicht versuchte. „Ich fürchte, dieses Kleid würde mir überhaupt nicht gut stehen, Euer Gnaden."

„Warum nicht?" Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass sei die neuste Mode in Dorne und du hast die perfekte Figur dafür."

„Weil ich schreckliche Narben auf meinem Rücken habe, Euer Gnaden", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass alle mich so sehen."

König Viserys sah geschockt aus. „Narben? Durch die Königsgarde die dich geschlagen hat? Wieso haben sie das getan?"

„Joffrey." Sie hauchte seinen Namen, wollte diese Geschichte nicht erzählen und wusste dennoch, dass sie es tun musste. „Er hat mich für jeden Sieg meines Bruders bestrafen lassen. Er hat mich nackt vor dem Gericht ausgezogen und mit der flachen Seite des Schwertes der Königsritter schlagen lassen."

„Lass mich sehen", sagte er, wirbelte sie auf einmal herum und begann ohne ihre Erlaubnis ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Sansa hatte Mühe, ihre Panik zu unterdrücken, weil sie auf diese Weise bisher nur in der eben beschreibenden Lage entblößt wurde, aber sobald er die ersten Schnüre gelöst hatte und den Stoff zurückzog, um ihre nackte Haut freizulegen, blieb er stehen. Sie hörte ihn keuchen, vielleicht angewidert, und sie kämpfte mit mehr Tränen. Dann strichen seine Finger sanft über eine ihrer Narben. „Was für eine schrecklich dumme Sache für ihn zu tun", sagte König Viserys ungläubig. „Du warst seine Verlobte und er gab dir dauerhafte Narben." Er drehte sie herum und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es ist egal. Du bist noch immer schön. Wir werden dir ein anderes Kleid finden, das dich nicht beschämen wird. In Weiß und Grau, deine Hausfarben. Dazu wirst du den Umhang meines Hauses tragen. Schwarz und Rot werden dich großartig kleiden." Damit nahm er das Kleid, das er gebracht hatte, und er verließ sie.

Sobald er gegangen war, sank Sansa auf das Bett und brach in Tränen aus. Er war so ein verwirrender Mann. Was hatte das überhaupt bedeutet? Vor Gericht war er ihr Held und gerade war er… stürmisch und dann sanft. Wie sollte sie damit umgehen?

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit kam schneller als sie dachte. Sansa trug ein wunderschönes Kleid, das weiß wie der Schnee war. Bodenlang, in dem weichsten Stoff den man sich vorstellen konnte, hing es locker an hier herunter, ohne genau sehr viel von ihren Kurven zu zeigen, aber dennoch ihre Schlankheit betonte. Der Ausschnitt war… nicht der tiefste, den sie je gesehen hatte, aber mehr als sie je gewagt hätte zu tragen. Um ihren Ausschnitt herum waren Perlen genäht, wie auf dem Haarschmuck der ihre nördliche Frisur hielt. Darüber war wie ein zweites Kleid oder ein dünner Mantel ohne Ärmel aus demselben weichen Stoff nur in Grau. Es gab keine Ärmel, ihre Schultern lagen frei, außer sie zog den grauen Stoff für ein paar Momente darüber. Aber beim gehen glitt er wieder höher.

Sansa sah in den Spiegel und fühlte sich… schön. Aber auch etwas unangenehm. Dennoch auch wohl, weil sie endlich wieder sie selbst sein konnte. Ihr Hausfarben, eine nördliche Frisur, ein Kleid das passte, auch wenn es sehr offenherzig war. Das einzig leuchten an ihr war ihre Haarfarbe.

Tief atmete sie durch. Heute war ihr Hochzeitstag.

„Ihr seht wunderschön aus, Prinzessin", versicherte Shae ihr. „Alle werden nur Augen für dich haben."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

„Vater, Schmied, Krieger, Mutter, Jungfrau, Krone, Fremder. Ich gehöre ihr. Sie gehört mir, von diesem Tag an bis zum Ende meiner Tage." „Vater, Schmied, Krieger, Mutter, Jungfrau, Krone, Fremder. Ich gehöre ihm. Er gehört mir, von diesem Tag an bis zum Ende meiner Tage." Zeitgleich sprachen sie die Worte. Damit waren sie Mann und Frau.

Alle in der Septe jubelten und Sansas Herz klopfte die ganze Zeit wild. Von der Septe zurück zur Burg. König Viserys hielte die ganze Zeit ihre Hand und sie war zumeist damit beschäftigt den jubelnden Massen zuzuwinken, als sich mit den Gedanken zu befassen, dass sie jetzt verheiratet war.

Es gab ein großes Festessen, was dennoch nicht zu opulent wirkte mit einem Tanz. König Viserys tanzte mit ihr. Drei Tänze hintereinander. Er war ein sehr guter Tänzer und drückte sie nah an sich. Sansa konnte nicht anders als glücklich zu ihm aufzusehen. Wieder wirkte er wie der Prinz oder der Ritter aus ihren Träumen. Manchmal schien er nahezu perfekt zu sein.

Als sie sich wieder hinsetzte, kamen die Leute zu ihnen, um ihnen Geschenke zu überreichen. Einer von ihnen war ein sehr kleiner Mann mit einer Hand als Anstecknadel. „Euer Hoheit, ich möchte euch meinen Dank aussprechen für meine alte oder neue Stellung", meinte er mit ein wenig Humor und sah dabei zu König Viserys. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für euch." Ein Buch wurde von einem Diener auf den Tisch gelegt. „Das „Leben vierer Könige" von Großmaester Kaeth. Es ist eines der vier Abschriften, die Kaeth eigenhändig illustriert hat."

Interessiert sah König Viserys das Geschenk an. „Vielen Dank, meine neue Lord Hand", wandte er sich an Tyrion. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet so kompetent sein wie euer Geschmack. Es war meine Frau Sansa, die euch empfohlen hat."

Darauf sah Tyrion zu ihr und Sansa erwiderte seinen Blick. „Das habe ich gehört", antwortete er. „Habt vielen Dank, Königin Sansa und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer Hochzeit. Ich habe auch für euch ein Geschenk, von dem ich hoffe, dass es euch erfreut. Ich hörte eure Letzte sei… bei einem Umzug beschädigt worden." Sansa saß ein wenig gerader, als sie die Harfe erblickte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Tatsächlich war ihre letzte Harfe, die sie aus Winterfell mitgebracht hatte, von Joffreys Wachen beschädigt wurden, als sie aus dem Turm der Hand ausgezogen war.

König Viserys griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ihr spielt, meine Königin?" Vorsichtig nickte sie. „Ihr müsst unbedingt etwas für mich spielen." Zustimmend nickte sie. „Das würde ich gerne, Euer Gnaden."

Nach Tyrion kam die Familie Tyrell. Bei ihnen war auch Lady Margaery, die diesmal anders aussah, als nach der Schlacht vom Schwarzwasser. Ihre Kleidung schien irgendwie… sittsamer.

„Lady Margaery", begann König Viserys erfreut. „Ich hatte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit zu fragen. War der Abschied von eurem Geliebten tröstlich?"

Sicher nicht. Sansa sah es in ihren Augen. Die Tyrells wirkten wie geschlagen. Eine Nacht mit Joffrey hätte kein Vergnügen bedeuten können, egal unter welchen Umständen. Liebe Lady Margaery ihn nach dieser Nacht noch?

„Ich empfand den Abschied als schmerzlich", offenbarte Lady Margaery und Sansa fragte sich, ob sie tatsächliche Schmerzen meinte. „Aber ich danke euch, Euer Gnaden, dass ihr mir die Chance gewehrt habt."

Stirnrunzelnd sah König Viserys sie an. „Ich habe gehört, dass euer zweiter Ehemann war. Zum zweiten Mal Witwe." Seine Stimme klang bedauernd, aber Sansa wusste nicht ob sie es glauben konnte. „Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr erst einmal genug von Männer haben, nicht wahr? Tragisch… zweimal verliebtet ihr euch in einen König und zweimal starben sie und ließen euch zurück." Lady Margaery zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Ich hoffe ihr habt das Glück, aus dieser Ehe wenigsten ein Kind als Trost zu behalten. Denn eine Chance auf einen dritten König werdet ihr nicht haben."

Das war… eindeutig. Selbst für Sansa. Lady Margaery machte einen tiefen Knicks und zog sich dann zurück.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer Hochzeit", versuchte die alte Tyrell-Dame die Stimmung wieder zu lockern und nickte jedem von ihnen zu. „König Viserys, Königin Sansa." Diener brachten zwei Pferde herbei. Eines davon war weiß und das andere tatsächlich rot. „Zwei der schönsten Pferde aus der Zucht meines Enkels, Lord Willas. Sie sind ein Paar und ich hoffe sie werden euch gute Dienste leisten."

Fasziniert betrachtete Sansa die schönen Pferde und bemerkte kaum das wohlwollende Nicken des Königs.

Danach kamen Prinzessin Daenerys und ihr Ehemann der Khal. Die beiden sahen so fremd aus. Ihr Ehemann bekam ein Schwert geschenkt und sie bekam eine Kiste, die vor ihr geöffnet wurde, und eine Kette mit roten Edelsteinen offenbarte. Obwohl die Kette unzweifelhaft Reichtum ausstrahlte, wirkte sie nicht zu protzig, besonders durch die silbernen Fassungen.

Sansa hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt Prinzessin Daenerys kennenzulernen, aber das freundliche Lächeln wirkte ehrlich und sie hoffte, dass sie einander gut verstehen würden.

Nach den vielen Geschenken folgte noch ein Tanz. Und dann folgte das, wovor Sansa immer Angst gehabt hatte. Das Betten.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Es war Sandor Clegane gewesen, der ihre Ehre bewahrt hatte und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Hochzeitsmantel vollkommen in Takt war. Er scheute auch die restlichen Männer weg, indem er sie einfach ansah.

Ängstlich sah sie ihn an. „Sandor", sagte sie. „Wird er… wird es furchtbar?"

Lange sah er sie an, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Wenn ich dich weinen höre oder du vor Schmerzen schreist, werde ich reinkommen und ihn töten." Wie konnte die Drohung um die Ermordung ihres Mannes sie nur beruhigen. „Jetzt geh rein, kleiner Vogel, und zieh dich für deinen König aus. Er wird gleich da sein."

Sansa tat genau was Sandor ihr gesagt hatte. Sie legte ihren Umhang, zog ihr Kleid und ihre Schuhe aus und legte alles auf einen Stuhl. Dann ging sie zum Bett und bedeckte sich mit zitternden Händen mit den Decken, um sich zu verstecken. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an bis König Viserys erschien, verfolgt von einer Gruppe lachender Damen. Andererseits hätte es auch nur einen Augenblick sein können. Ihr Ehemann wirkte erheitern von dem Verhalten der Damen und wirkte etwas großspurig. „Alles klar. Wir sind angekommen, meine Damen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!", sagte er ihnen und sie gingen in einem Gelächter davon. Er schloss die Tür und wandte sich nur mit seiner Hose an Sansa. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er gutaussehend war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Wissen wirklich half oder nicht. Sie hatte immer noch Angst. Angst vor ihm, Angst vor dem, was als nächstes passieren würde. Angst vor dem, was er ihr antun könnte. Vielleicht war alles eine Illusion? Vielleicht war er nicht ihr Retter?

König Viserys ging hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er zog den Rest seiner Kleidung aus und schlüpfte unter die Decken neben ihr. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, wo er sie sehen konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Arm. „Du bist wirklich eine Jungfrau?", fragte er, fast überrascht von der Erkenntnis. „Ich fühle deine Hände zittern. Ich denke du bist ziemlich verängstigt."

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat, oder sie wollte nur etwas anderes sagen, um zu beweisen, dass sie mutig sein konnte, aber die Worte verfingen sich in ihrem Hals.

„Weißt du, manchmal, wenn ich sehr wütend bin, mag ich es, wenn Leute Angst vor mir haben. Aber ich bin jetzt nicht wütend. Und bei dir… Ich hätte lieber deine Bewunderung als deine Angst. Also werde ich dir nicht weh tun. Es gibt nichts, vor dem du dich fürchten musst."

Sansa schluckte und schaffte es, ihre Stimme zu finden. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass es immer weh tut, wenn man das erste Mal mit einem Mann zusammen liegt."

König Viserys schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte fast. „Das ist nur eine Geschichte, die sie erzählen, damit die Mädchen versuchen, bis zur Ehe rein zu bleiben. Wenn die Mädchen wüssten, wie viel Vergnügen sie haben könnten, würde das Königreich noch mehr von Bastarden überrannt werden, als es schon ist. Es muss nicht weh tun, wenn der Mann sanft ist. Ich werde sanft zu dir sein. Ich werde sehr sanft sein."

Ihr König war seinem Wort treu. Er war sanft zu ihr. Er brauchte lange, um sie für ihn bereit zu machen. Er nahm sich Zeit, sie zu betreten, und er wusste, wie er sie zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte. Als es vorüber war, hatte sie ihm die Bewunderung erwiesen, die er von ihr wollte, und er war zufrieden eingeschlafen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Sansa erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gefühl ihres Mannes, der sich hinter ihr zusammengerollt hatte. Er hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen und hatte ihren Körper gegen seinen gepresst. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie so viel dagegen hatte. Er war in der vergangenen Nacht gut zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, es würde nicht wehtun und es war die Wahrheit. Vielleicht würde er nicht so schlimm sein. Er hatte bewiesen, dass er sein Wort halten konnte. Sie musste zugeben, dass es sich irgendwie gut anfühlte, hier in seiner Nähe zu liegen. Sansa spürte mit wachsender Röte die Härte gegen ihren Rücken. In dem Moment, als sie es fühlte, wollte sie nichts mehr, als ihn wieder in sich zu haben. Nichts hatte sich jemals so gut angefühlt wie bei ihm gewesen zu sein. Sie löste sich genug von ihm, um sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Sie blickte auf seine Männlichkeit hinab, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen waren geteilt. Vorsichtig fasste sie danach.

„Sieh dich an", sagte er und sie erschreckte, weil er wach war. Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder als er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Wange zu berühren. „Du bist absolut exquisit, wenn du mutwillig bist."

„Euer Gnaden, ich-" „Hmm… ich mag es, wenn du so höflich bist. Vor dem Gericht. Es erinnert sie alle immer daran wer wir sind", überlegte er und massierte wie nebenbei ihre Brust. „Aber wir sind nicht vor Gericht und ich will dich Sansa nennen." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Darf ich?" Schnell nickte sie. „Du kannst mich Viserys nennen. Das lässt sich auch besser für dich stöhnen."

Ihre Wangen wurden heiß wie noch nie bei seinen Worten. Er küsste sie und er nahm sie wieder und sie ließ es ihn sehr gerne tun. Tatsächlich stöhnte sie seinen Namen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Erst am Mittag bemühten sie sich aus den Betten. Shae kam und half ihr bei einem Bad. Die Laken wurden von den Mägden weggebracht.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt", sagte Sansa offen und versuchte nicht zu erröten. Alles was sie mit Viserys getan hatte war… nicht aussprechbar. „Du brauchst nicht auf ihn böse sein."

Shae hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen, falls er grausam zu ihr war, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts tun könnte. Ihre Magd hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte sie an. „Das sehe ich", meinte sie und klang irgendwie selbstgefällig. „Wie war es?"

Schockiert sah Sansa sie an. Sollte sie noch von solchen Fragen bei Shae überrascht sein. Sie hatte doch mittlerweile gelernt dass ihre Magd anders war. „Es… es war schön." „Schön, ja?" Schnell hob Shae kichernd die Hände, als Sansa versuchte sie strafend anzusehen. Es war immer noch unangemessen darüber zu sprechen.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat mit einem neuen Kleid, dass zu teilen grau und zu anderen weinrot war, sah sie Sandor und erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen. Ihre Wangen waren heiß und sie blickte zu Boden. „Warst du die ganze Nacht da?" „Ja, der Hund hat brav Wache gehalten." Sie runzelte die Stirn. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wenn er sowas sagte.

Sansa bereitete sich darauf vor zu gehen, sie hob das Kinn ein wenig. „Ich habe nicht geweint oder geschrien", sagte sie, nur damit er auch wusste, dass sie nicht verletzt war.

„Ich weiß, kleiner Vogel", antwortete er. „Sonst hätte der König auch keinen Kopf mehr." Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

Sandor begleitete sie in den Thronsaal, wo Gericht gehalten hatte. Als Viserys ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, erhob er sich vom Thron und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Meine Königin", sagte er und alle im Saal verbeugten sich oder machten einen Knicks. Sansa bemerkte den Stuhl, ein prächtiger Stuhl der auch wie ein Thron wirkte, neben dem Eisernen Thron. Niemand kommentierte ihn, auch nicht Viserys, als sie seine Hand nahm und sich darauf setzte. Es war ein sehr bequemer Thron, gut gepolstert, mit weinrotem Samt überzogen und aus dunklem, fast schwarzen Holz. Obwohl die Farben Targaryen waren, hatte der Stuhl Wölfe als Verzierung. Hinter ihr an der Lehne und auch neben ihr. Sie waren geschnitzt und schienen die Menschen vor ihr direkt anzuschreien.

Die Sitzung vor Gericht war kurz. Es war nur ein neuer Großmaester aus Altsass angekommen. Maester Gormon, ursprünglich aus Haus Tyrell. Danach forderte Viserys das Ende und sie gingen in den Garten, um zu Mittag zu essen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Als Sansa am Abend in Ekstase „Mein Prinz" stöhnte, funkelten Viserys Augen. Schnell beugte sie sich hoch und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Ich träumte immer von einem Prinzen oder einem Ritter, der mich retten würde", gab sie erklärend zu. „Du bist wie Prinz Aemon der Drachenritter."

Lächelnd fuhr Viserys damit fort seine Hand in ihr zu bewegen, drückte wieder den Punkt, der sie vergessen ließ. „Willst du unseren Sohn so nennen?", fragte er und küsste ihren Hals. „Ich dachte du würdest ihn nach deinem Vater nennen wollen."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Mein Vater hat keinen Targaryen Namen." Im nächsten Moment schrie sie, als Viserys eine Stelle in ihr drückte. Schnell schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute panisch zur Tür. Viserys unterdrückte sein Lachen, als er sie amüsiert küsste. „Niemand wird uns unterbrechen, Sansa", beruhigte er sie. „Schrei so viel du willst. Sie werden höchstens rot vor der Tür und werden wissen, dass der König seiner Königin gegenüber seine Pflicht tut."

Damit schien Viserys sich wieder dem Rest ihres Körpers zu widmen. Er küsste ihre Brust, als er sie mit seiner Hand zur Glückseligkeit brachte.

„Wir könnten ihn Edearys, Eadmon oder vielleicht Nedearys nennen? Wäre dir die Ähnlichkeit genug?"

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, für die Mühe die er sich gab. Gedanklich. Und die Bereitwilligkeit ihr durch so etwas einen Gefallen zu tun.

Sansa schluckte. „Es wäre ein einzigartiger Name", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Er wäre der erste seines Namens. Ich mag den Gedanken von einzigartigen oder seltenen Namen. Es gab noch keine Könige mit den Namen Aemon, Edearys oder Daemon."

Grinsend packte Viserys ihre Hüfte und zog sie ein wenig herunter. „Es sind gute Namen." Als Viserys sich positionierte, flüsterte sie: „Ich werde euch viele Söhne schenken." Sansa stöhnte, als er in sie stieß und kratzte mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, als sie sich festhalten wollte. „Und Töchter", fügte er hinzu. „Und Töchter", versprach sie ihm.

Viserys fand seinen Rhythmus und erst dann schaffte er es wieder zu sprechen. „Nenn mir Namen!", forderte er. Unmöglich! „Erst wenn du-" Als sie das sagte, beschleunigte Viserys seine Stöße und stieß härter in sie. Sansa schaffte es nichts anderes als zu Keuschen und Stöhnen. Unerwartet legte er seine Hand wieder zwischen sie und ließ sie überrascht schreien: „VISERYS!"

Ihr erster Instinkt war es wieder panisch zur Tür zu schauen, aber sie war abgelenkt. Viserys kam in ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Mein Lohn, meine Königin", forderte er zuversichtlich, rollte sich von ihr und zog sie im selben Moment wieder zu sich, sodass sie auf ihn lag.

„Meine Schwester heißt Edshara", seufzte sie und er sah sie fragend an. „Ihre Mutter Ashara Dayn hat ihren Namen mit dem meines Vaters Eddard Stark kombiniert, um ihre Liebe zu verdeutlichen. Meine Mutter hat sie natürlich gehasst, weil sie dadurch für immer daran erinnert wurde, dass sie nur die Pflicht meines Vaters war und Ashara seine Wahl gewesen war." Sansa begann mit dem Finger leichte Kreise über seine Brust zu ziehen. „Dennoch… die Idee gefiel mir immer. Zwei Namen zu kombinieren und etwas Einzigartiges erschaffen. Visaensa klingt doch hübsch für ein Mädchen."

„Visaensa ist ein passender Name für eine Prinzessin", stimmte Viserys zu und strich ihr durch die Haare. Da fiel Sansa auf, wie sie sich so ein Kind vorstellte. „Aber nur wenn sie rote Haare hat und violette Augen. Was machen wir, wenn wir eine Tochter mit deinen Haaren haben? Visaensa passt nicht zu einer silberhaarigen Prinzessin."

Nachdenklich sah Viserys sie an. „Dann nach Prinzessin Gael, sie wurde das Winterkind genannt. Sehr philosophisch." Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Gael klingt schön einfach. Das ist üblich im Norden", erzählte sie ihm. „Oder wir nennen eine unserer Töchter nach deiner Mutter, Rhaella."

Jetzt war es an Viserys sie erstaunt anzusehen und er küsste sie plötzlich. „Wir brauchen viele Kinder, um alle unsere Ideen zu verwirklichen." Er drückte erneut seine Härte gegen sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Du… schon wieder?" Kichernd vergrub er seinen Kopf in ihren Hals und küsste sie dort. „Es ist deine Schuld, meine Königin", warf er ihr vor. „Du verführst mich mit deinen hübschen Gedanken von deinen Mädchenträumen."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Sansa hatte gelernt mit Viserys' Stimmungsschwankungen umzugehen. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. In keiner Situation aus irgendeinen Grund. Wenn er wütend wurde, war es kinderleicht ihn zu beruhigen. Das einzige was sie tun musste, war ihn zu berühren und sofort kühlte sein Temperament ab. Es funktionierte immer, egal ob er auf sie wütend war oder jemand anderen. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Anflug mehr an Wut auf sie. Zu keiner Sekunde.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

„Mein Bruder ist nett zu dir?" Daenerys wirkte von Sansas Antwort erstaunt. „Hat er… wird er nicht mal wütend?"

„Manchmal", gab Sansa zu. „Aber er beruhigt sich sofort, wenn ich ihn berühre und ruhig auf ihn einspreche. Er erkennt logische Argumente durchaus an."

Daenerys sah zweifelnd aus, trank aber von ihrem Tee und ließ das Thema ruhen. Sie war ein freundliches Mädchen, ehrlich und ohne komplizierte Hintergedanken. Sansa mochte sie sehr. Aber Daenerys schien auch ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu Viserys zu haben. Erst hatte Sansa gedacht, das es daran lag, dass nach der Tradition der Targaryens, sie ihren Bruder hätte heiraten müssen und das sie wütend auf Sansa deswegen war. Doch daran lag es wohl nicht.

Schließlich redeten sie über Daenerys' Lieblingsthema, ihren Sohn Rhaego. Rhaego kam ganz nach seinen Vater, nur seine Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Es gab nichts was Daenerys mehr liebte als ihn.

Aber obwohl Sansa in ihr eine neue Freundin gewann, würde sie nicht lange hier bleiben. Die Dothraki wollten wieder abreisen und Daenerys würde bei ihrem Mann bleiben. Schon bald würden deswegen nur noch zwei Drachen über Königsmund fliegen, da Daenerys ihren cremefarbenden und goldenen Drachen natürlich mitnehmen würde. Sie hatte ihn Stellae genannt.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Ein Herzbaum kann es auch nur sein, wenn es ein Wehrholzbaum ist indem ein Gesicht geschnitzt wurde", erklärte sie Viserys. „Daher kann das hier niemals ein wirklicher Götterhain sein. Es ist nur ein Garten."

„Eure Hoheiten!"

Deutlich verärgert drehte Viserys sich zu dem Diener um. Manchmal erschreckte es Sansa, wie schnell er wütend werden konnte.

„Haben dir meine Wachen nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich Zeit mit meiner Königin verbringe?" Die Königswachen waren weit außer Hörweite positioniert, aber immer noch in Sichtweite.

Schnell fasste Sansa nach seiner Hand und ohne dass er auch nur zu ihr sah, nahm sein Temperament sofort ab.

„Was gibt es so wichtiges?"

„Verzeiht eure Hoheiten, für die Unterbrechung", entschuldigte der Diener sich. „Aber eine Frau ist angekommen. Sie sagte ihr Name sei Edshara Dayn und sie wurde von euch aufgefordert für die Krone zu kämpfen."

„Sara!", erkannte Sansa erfreut. Wie lang war es her, dass sie einer ihrer Geschwister gesehen hatte? „Meine Schwester ist da!"

Freundlich sah Viserys sie an. „Dann sollten wir deine Schwester nicht warten lassen", befand er. „Es würde mich schmerzen, meine Königin, von ihrer Familie fernzuhalten."

Dankbar lächelnd sah sie an und harkte sich bei ihm ein. Dabei drückte sie absichtlich ihre Brust etwas gegen seinen Arm. Sansa wusste, dass er es mochte. Sie machte es aber nur, wenn sie wenig Zuschauer hatten.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Alle hatten immer gewusst, dass Edshara Vaters Lieblingskind war und alle hatten ihm das nie übel genommen. Außer natürlich ihre Mutter. Er hatte fast jeden Tag zu ihr gesagt, dass sie mit jedem Tag ein wenig schöner wurde. Und er hatte sie immer Sara genannt.

Bis jetzt hatte Sansa ihre ältere Schwester fast zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und zum ersten Mal war ihr die Veränderung deutlich. Alle sagten, dass Sara wie ihre Mutter Ashara Dayn aussah und diese wurde als schönste Frau Westeros bezeichnet. Wenn Sansa ihre Schwester Edshara ansah und das alles stimmte, dann konnte sie dem glauben.

Edshara hatte schwarzes langes seidiges Haar, schöne blasse Haut und Augen mit einer einzigartigen Farbmischung aus violett und grau. Natürlich trug sie nie Kleider, sondern immer Hosen, Hemden mit Kettenhemd, Handschuhe, Armschienen und eine enganliegende Bauchpanzerung. Ihr Schwert trug sie links und manchmal – wie heute – trug sie einen Umhang, wie ein Ritter. Ritterin. Ihre Haare trug sie meist zu einem langen geflochtenen Zopf, was langweilig aussah und dennoch war sie die schönste Frau im Raum. Obwohl sie den Namen Dayn angenommen hatte, als sie legitimiert wurde, um das Schwert des Morgens zu werden, trug sie zumeist graue Kleidung. Nur die Rüstungsteile glänzten Silber. Wenn ihre Mutter nicht zuhörte, dann flüsterten die Leute immer, dass Edshara das Aussehen ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, den Charakter ihres Vaters und das Talent ihres Onkels.

Anstatt das Edshara sie begrüßte, sank sie pflichtbewusst aufs Knie, wie Vater es auch getan hatte: „Euer Hoheit, ihr habt mich gerufen um für euch zu kämpfen."

„Das habe ich", erwiderte Viserys. „Erhebt euch Lady Edshara." Sara stand auf, blieb gerade und sah ihn an. „Vielen Dank, das ihr gekommen seid und willkommen in Königsmund, Schwägerin." Es wärmte ihr Herz, wie Viserys das sagte. „Meine Frau freut sich von allen hier am meisten euch zu sehen."

Sansa nahm das als Erlaubnis aufstehen zu dürfen und zu ihrer Schwester zu gehen. Ihre Halbschwester, hatte sie dummerweise als Kind immer gesagt, um ihrer Mutter zu gefallen. Erleichtert warf sie sich jetzt in ihre Arme. „Sara", seufzte sie. „Ich hab dich so vermisst." Ohne Vorwürfe umarmte Sara sie zurück und Sansa atmete ihren Duft ein. Es war beruhigend. Sara roch ein wenig wie Vater.

Als sie sich lösten, meinte Sara zu ihr: „Ich habe ein verspätetes Hochzeitgeschenk für dich." Fragend sah Sansa ihre Schwester an und folgte dann ihren Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als zwei große Gestalten die Halle betraten, von der die Menschen und sogar Wachen zurück wichen. Sansa schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Lady", japste sie hilflos. „Ich dachte Vater hat-" „Einen anderen Wolf getötet und deinen zurück nach Winterfell geschickt", erklärte Sara ihr. „Sie hat dich sehr vermisst."

Sobald sie das hörte lief sie auf Lady zu und umarmte ihre lang vermisste Gefährtin. Es kostete ihr alles an Kraft nicht in Ladys Fell zu weinen. Ihr wunderschönes weiches hellgraues Fell. „Oh Lady, du bist so groß geworden." Lady leckte über ihre Hand und Sansa glaubte die Welt sein wieder gerecht. Ihre treue Freundin war zurück. Sie war nicht tot. Ihre Lady. Es war als würde ein Teil ihrer Seele zurückkehren.

„Meine Königin", rief Viserys sie an und sie kehrte mit Lady wieder nahe dem Thron zurück. Eisstern, Edsharas Schattenwölfin, nahm Platz an ihrer Seite. Dann wandte sich ihr Mann an Ser Barristan und fragte: „Stimmt es, was sie sagen? Ist sie das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter?" Ser Barristan sah Sara stirnrunzelnd an. „Das ist sie", stimmte er freundlich zu. „Obwohl ihre Augen noch etwas grau mit dabei haben und sie sich anders kleidet. Sonst sieht sie aus wie Lady Ashara Dayn vor zwanzig Jahren."

Auf Viserys auffordernde Hand nahm Sansa ihren Platz an seiner Seite wieder ein und Lady folgte ihr wie selbstverständlich. Sie machte es sich sofort neben den Thron gemütlich. Ihr Mann gab Lady nur einen kurzen Blick. Er schien überhaupt nicht besorgt zu sein. Vielleicht weil sein Begleiter ein Drache war. „Ich hab auch von eurem Fähigkeiten im Kampf gehört", meinte Viserys. „Cersei Lennister verlangte ein Urteil durch Kampf. Aber ich bin nicht bereit für diese Frau auch nur einen Mann in Westeros zu opfern, deswegen muss sie selbst das Schwert führen. Seid ihr bereit für die Krone und die Gerechtigkeit gegen diese Frau zu kämpfen?"

Edshara verbeugte sich. „Ich bin bereit, Euer Hoheit."

„Dann bringt die Gefangene!"

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„In Angesicht der Götter und der Menschen, haben wir uns versammelt, um die Schuld oder Unschuld dieser Frau zu ermitteln: Cersei Lennister. Möge die Mutter sich ihrer erbarmen. Möge der Vater ihnen Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren lassen und möge der Krieger die Hand unseres Kämpfers führen", machte Großmaester Gormon seine Ansprache.

Es schien als wären alle versammelt. Auf Sansas linker Seite saßen Lord Randyll Tarly und Lord Varys. Neben Viserys saßen Lord Tyrion Lennister und Illyrio Mopatis. Die Zuschauertribünen waren voll von Lords und Ladys. Vielleicht auch vom einfachen Volk. Sansa wusste es nicht genau.

Sansa machte sich keine Sorgen, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Cersei Lennister war ein erbärmlicher Anblick. Zwar sah sie noch gut genährt aus, aber in der Rüstung, die man ihr gegeben hatte, sah sie lächerlich verloren aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammengemacht. Man konnte kaum sehen, dass sie eigentlich eine Schönheit war. Mit dem Schwert in den Händen sah sie wirklich… erbärmlich aus.

Ihre Schwester Sara dagegen war das Bild von Gelassenheit. Fast schon gelangweilt drehte sie das Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand herum. Eisstern war so wenig sorgenvoll, dass sie sich am Rande des Kampffeldes zum schlafen hingelegt hatte.

„Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass ich gegen jemand der so hilflos wie ihr es seid, nicht kämpfen werde", meinte Sara und trat auf das Kampffeld. „Allerdings ist es eurer Inzest zu verdanken, dass mein Bruder Bran von eurem Bruder aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde und so zu einem Krüppel wurde." Entsetzt keuchte Sansa und lehnte sich nach hinten. Sie sah schnell zu Sandor, der wie immer grimmig hinter ihr stand. Aber es war Ser Barristan, der daneben stand und wirklich entsetzt wirkte. „Wegen euch und eurem kreierten Monster von Sohn verlor ich meinen Vater. Daher… sehe ich es nicht als Schande an euch zu töten. Wisst ihr es gefallende Königin? Für jeden kommt einmal der Tag, an dem er für seine Fehler die Verantwortung übernehmen muss. Eurer ist heute."

Es war Cersei die zuerst zuschlug und selbst Sansa, die keine Ahnung von Schwertkampf hatte, sah wie wenig gekonnt die Schläge aussahen. Sara gab sich wenig Mühe, einmal wich sie zur Seite aus, das andere Mal duckte sie sich, indem sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten nahm. Dann drehte sie sich, schlug dabei mit dem Schwert gegen Cerseis Hüfte, drehte sich weiter, schlug dabei gegen ihren Rücken, drehte sich wieder, immer um Cersei herum und schlug gegen ihre Seite, drehte sich ein letztes Mal, wobei sie in die Hocke ging und gegen Cerseis Knie schlug.

Als Sara aufstand, fiel Cersei Rückwerts und kam mit einem Krachen auf ihren Rücken auf. Sie schrie vollkommen entsetzt und es kamen Geräusche von ihr, die… Edshara schob mit ihrem Fuß ihr den Helm vom Kopf und fragte desinteressiert: „Hast du für meinen Bruder und meinen Vater auch eine Träne vergossen, wie du es jetzt für dein Leben tust?" Sara drehte das Schwert und nahm es mit beiden Händen, als wollte sie darauf beten. Allerdings stieß sie es einfach herunter in Cerseis Hals und obwohl Sansa ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, stellte sie sich gerne vor, wie ihre Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet waren. Sie schaute auch nicht weg, als Blut nicht nur aus dem Hals, sondern auch aus ihrem Mund herausdrang.

Es war Viserys der zu klatschen begann. Obwohl es ein Urteil durch Kampf war, begannen so viele zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Sansa konnte nicht klatschen. Aber sie fühlte Gerechtigkeit für die Ermordung ihres Vaters. Auch Tyrion Lennister klatschte nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil es immer noch seine Schwester war.

„Lady Edshara", sagte Viserys und ihre Schwester trat vor, nur um sich nieder zu knien. „Ihr habt sehr gut gekämpft und auch sonst höre ich nur Lob über eure Fähigkeiten und Charakter. Daher möchte ich euch einen Platz in meiner Königsgarde anbieten."

Sansa war nicht überrascht. Sie hatten das bereits besprochen und obwohl es noch nie eine Frau in der Königsgarde gegeben hatte, hatte auch Ser Barristan Selmy zugestimmt. Die Massen hier waren aber entsetzt.

„Ich danke euch für diese Ehre, euer Hoheit", antwortete Sara. „Und ich nehme euer Angebot an."

Ser Barristan trat zu ihr und wechselte ihren grauen Umhang gegen einen weißen Umhang aus, nachdem sie ihre Gelübde gesprochen hatte. Als sie wieder aufstand, lächelte Sansa ihre Schwester leicht an. Es war, als würde eine neue Welt entstehen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Lady war immer noch eine gehorsame und sanfte Begleiterin für eine Schattenwölfin. Aber eine Leine kam nicht mehr in Frage und auch ein Halsband wollte Sansa nicht mehr für sie. Wenn sie jetzt spazieren gingen, ließ Sansa sie frei herum laufen, auch wenn es nur der Götterhain, der Strand oder eine Wiese war. Abends schlief Lady am Fuße des Bettes. Viserys störte es nicht, wenn Lady da war, auch nicht wenn er sie nahm. Lady störte sich an ihren Aktivitäten auch nicht.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Wie oft teilt ihr mit eurem Mann das Bett, euer Hoheit?", fragte Maester Gormon sie, nachdem er sie untersucht hatte und Sansa japste leicht nach Luft. Sie spürte die Hitze in ihren Wangen und bemühte sich um eine Antwort: „Also… ich…"

„Etwa fünfmal am Tag", antwortete Shae für sie und Sansas Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung. „Allerdings ist unbekannt, wie oft davon der Prozess der Zeugung eines Kindes förderlich ist. Aber ich nehme an, es ist darin enthalten."

„Shae!", schimpfte Sansa entsetzt. Aber nur der Maester hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck. Bei ihrer Magd war keine Scham zu erkennen.

Gelassen zuckte Shae mit den Schultern. „Du hast Wachen vor der Tür. Das ganze Schloss weiß, dass ihr beide jede Nacht, manchmal auch morgens sehr zufrieden seid. Ich bin überrascht, dass der Maester fragen muss."

Der Maester, Maester Gormon, räusperte sich: „Also, Euer Hoheit, unter diesen Umständen ist es sicher, dass ihr ein Kind in euch trägt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Ein Kind? Ein KIND! Voller Freude traf Sansa die Erkenntnis. Sie war schwanger!

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Viserys hatte nach ihrer Nachricht den Tag für beendet erklärt und den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht ihren Körper zu verehren. Besonders ihren Bauch. Immer wieder küsste er sie auf den Bauch, wo ihr Kind in ihr lag. Verehrend streichelte er ihren flachen Bauch. Sie liebte es.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Wir haben erst vier Wachen für die Königsgarde", bemerkte Viserys und zog Kreise über ihren Bauch. „Kennst du andere gute Ritter, die wir nehmen können?"

Früher hätte Sansa vielleicht Ideen gehabt. Aber sie hatte ihre Lektion mehr als gelernt, die Menschen einfach nach ihren Fähigkeiten zu beurteilen.

„Ich denke es sollten nicht nur gute und fähige Ritter sein, sondern vor allem auch loyale und gute Menschen", antwortete Sansa ihrem Ehemann. „Vielleicht können wir ein Turnier veranstalten. Dessen Preis es sein wird in der Königsgarde aufgenommen zu werden. Aber nicht unbedingt die Sieger werden genommen, sondern diejenigen die sich am ehrenvollsten verhalten, auch wenn wir ihnen das nicht sagen werden. Wenn die Königsritter teilenehmen, die wir bereits haben, dann können uns Ser Barristan und die anderen auch ihre Meinung geben. Sie werden bestimmt besser darin sein ihre richtigen Brüder zu ernennen."

Nachdenklich sah Viserys zu ihr auf. Er war mit dem Kopf auf der Höhe es ihres Bauchen. Jetzt aber stützte er sich zu ihr nach oben, nur um sie für einen Moment auf den Mund zu küssen. „Meine Königin ist so klug", seufzte er. „Vielleicht bin ich schon bald überflüssig."

Sansa kicherte, besonders als er begann mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu spielen. „Oh, aber ich würde dich dann vermissen."

Spielerisch begannen Viserys Augen zu funkeln. „Würdest du?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Und was genau an mir würdest du vermissen?" Seine rechte Hand begann von ihren Bauch zu ihren Beinen zu wandern.

Entschlossen aber nicht das einzige Spielzeug zu sein, packte sie mit ihrer Hand fest sein Glied, das bereits etwas hart war und unter ihrer Berührung nur noch mehr wuchs. Viserys keuchte überrascht und krümmte sich etwas. „Das zum Beispiel."

Viserys Hände packten daraufhin ihre Hüften und brachten sie schnell zusammen. „Meine kleine Wölfin", fluchte er und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre, als er in sie eindrang. „Du bist pures Eis, das mich beruhigt und das ich ständig schmecken will. Durch dich ordnen sich die Gedanken in meinen Kopf."

Genussvoll wölbte sie sich gegen ihn. „Mein Drache", seufzte sie. „Du bist mein Feuer, das mein Herz wärmt und bei dem ich ständig sein will. Durch dich fühle ich mich sicher."

Beide sahen einander in die Augen und küssten und liebten sich.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Ihr Bruder Robb hatte einen Brief an die Krone geschickt, dass er bereit war Viserys' Bedingungen zuzustimmen. Aber erst musste er nach Norden zurückkehren, um die Eisenmänner von seinem Land und Winterfell zu vertreiben. Erst danach würde er nach Königsmund kommen, um das Knie zu beugen. Er hatte seine Verlobte Roslin Frey bei der Überquerung zurück in den Norden geheiratet. Es gab auch eine Warnung, dass Viserys sie gut behandeln sollte. Aber die Worte die sie dazu brachten ihr Zimmer drei Tage nicht zu verlassen und nur zu weinen, war die Information über die Ermordung ihrer Brüder Bran und Rickon durch Theon Graufreud. Robb hatte desweiteren geschrieben, dass er dafür Theon Graufreud den Kopf abhacken würde, aber wie sollte sie das nur trösten?

Edshara hatte an ihrer Tür Wache gestanden und immer wenn Sansa ihre Schwester gesehen hatte, waren ihr stumm die Tränen heruntergelaufen.

Dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass der Schmerz endlich enden würde. Dass das Leid ihrer Familie vorbei war. Aber es schien nie zu Ende zu sein.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Sansa verabschiedete ihren Ehemann, als er auf seinen Drachen Reditus stieg. Der Drache war riesig, größer als die beiden anderen, in schwarz und blutrot, wie die Farben der Targaryen. Ihr Herz pochte schneller, als der Drache seinen Kopf zu ihr bewegte. Aber er legte ihn nur neben ihr auf den Boden, sodass Viserys nur einen Meter entfernt war. Vorsichtig, zitternd, trat sie näher, zwischen den Fuß und den Kopf, zu dem Hals auf dem ihr Gemahl saß.

Als sie zu ihm aufblickte und ihm ihre Hand seiner entgegenstreckte, beugte er sich tief genug herunter, um ihre Finger zu küssen. „Meine Königin", sagte er mit tiefster Hingabe, die sie erschauern ließ. „Ich werde Blut und Feuer über die Feinde deines Hauses bringen."

Zu traurig über ihren Verlust, konnte sie nichts erwidern, sondern ihm nur ein Nicken geben. Jeder Gedanke an ihre Brüder, brachten die Tränen zurück in ihre Augen.

Viserys sah an ihr vorbei und bemerkte: „Unsere Gefährten scheinen einander zu mögen." Sansa folgte seinem Blick und sah wie Reditus und Lady sich ohne Angst beschnüffelten. Reditus schien Lady mit seinem Kopf anzustupsen und Lady leckte ihm über sein Gesicht. Was für ein eigenartiger… erschreckender Anblick.

„Vielleicht wissen sie um unsere Zuneigung und fühlen eine Verbindung."

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Mann sah, lächelte dieser und stimmte ihr zu. „Vielleicht hast du wieder einmal recht." Der Drache richtete sich auf, ohne sie dabei umzustoßen oder auch nur zu berühren. „Lady, beschütze meine Königin." Lady gab ein unterdrücktes Knurren von sich, als wäre sie beleidigt, dass sie sowas nicht sowieso tun würde.

Viserys sah zu ihr und forderte: „Ein Kuss!" Sofort legte Sansa ihre Finger auf die Lippen, küsste sie und warf ihn ihren Mann zu, mit den besten Wünschen ihres Herzens. Dann stieg Reditus mit ihrem Mann auf in den Himmel und ließ sie und Lady zurück.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Lady saß neben ihr im Götterhain, als Sansa den Brief ihres Mannes las. Er hatte die Flotte der Eisenmänner zerstört. Asha Graufreud, die die Westküste des Nordens angegriffen hatte, nahm er mit, um sie vor ihren Vater Balon durch Reditus in Brand zu setzen. Danach ließ er Balon Graufreud durch Reditus töten und die restlichen Eisenmänner hatten das Knie gebeugt. Jetzt war Rodrik vom Haus Harlau zum Lord Schnitter von Peik und Lord der Eiseninseln.

Bald würde Robb Winterfell zurückerobern und Theon den Kopf abschlagen. Wenn das nur ihre Brüder zurückbringen könnte.

„Königin Sansa", holte Sandor sie aus ihren Gedanken und fragend sah sie ihren Königswächter an. „Der kleine Rat wünscht euch zu sehen. Ein Brief aus dem Grünen Tal ist eingetroffen."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Ihr Ehemann hatte sie während seiner Abwesenheit zur Regentin des Königreichs gemacht, was sie sehr ehrte. Aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen müsste. Sie hatte gedacht Lord Tyrion würde das machen. Aber die Entscheidung war anscheinend zu groß.

„Alle Häuser des Grünen Tals unterschreiben ihre Loyalität an König Viserys und Haus Targaryen, sowie den dazugehörigen Bedingungen, aber meinte Tante, Lady Arryn, weigert sich den Bedingungen zuzustimmen", fasste Sansa zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Die Bedingungen sind doch nicht schlimm, sondern im Sinne des verstorbenen Lord Arryn. Yohn Rois ist ein treuer Mann und mein Cousin Robin ist nun einmal zu jung um zu herrschen."

Er war zehn Jahre alt. Ihre Tante konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie ihn uneingeschränkt herrschen lassen würden.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Euer Hoheit, eure Tante, Lady Arryn, ist schon lange nicht mehr für ihren klaren Verstand bekannt", erzählte Lord Varys ihr. „Sie will sich nicht von ihrem Sohn trennen."

„Von trennen kann kaum die Rede sein", meinte Sansa. „Lord Rois wohnt im Grünen Tal. Sie kann sogar mit ihm in Runenstein leben, wenn sie es wünscht."

Viele Mütter mussten sich von ihren Söhnen trennen. Aber sie konnte doch bei ihm bleiben. Lord Rois würde den Jungen nur erziehen und unterrichten. Wie Ser Rodrik ihre Brüder Robb und Jon unterrichtet hatte.

Lord Varys sah sie an und seufzte. „Ich muss etwas genauer sein. Wir sprechen bei eurer Tante von einer Frau, die ihrem zehnjährigen Sohn noch die Brust gibt. Euer Hoheit, der Verstand von Lady Arryn ist kaum noch der Logik zugänglich."

„Oh", entfuhr es Sansa und versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen. Das war… „Also… ähm… was tue ich?" Hilflos sah sie in die Runde. „Ihr seid der kleine Rat. Es ist eure Aufgabe mir Ratschläge zu geben. Beratet mich! Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir?" Direkt sah sie Lord Tarly an. „Lord Tarly, was sollen wir tun?"

Nachdenklich sah er vom Tisch zu ihr. „Da wir die Unterstützung der Lords des Grünen Tals haben, sollten wir ihnen ankündigen, dass wir Lady Arryns Zustimmung erzwingen werden. Dann sollten wir militärische Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Sansa runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Hohenehr wurde doch noch nie eingenommen, oder?" Lange sah ihr Lord Tarly für eine Antwort in die Augen, bis er zugab: „Nein, das wurde es nicht."

„Es wurde einmal eingenommen", meldete Ser Barristan sich zu Wort und fragend sah sie ihn an. „Durch Drachen." Erkenntnis durchflutete sie alle. „Euer Mann besitzt Drachen. Er wird bald zurückkehren."

„Dann bringt mir Schreibpapier, Feder und Tinte", verlangte Sansa. „Er wird vor seiner Rückkehr wohl einen Umweg machen müssen." Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Sie hoffte nur, dass Viserys ihrem Wunsch folgte und ihrem Cousin nichts tat. Robin war nicht schuld, für den Wahnsinn seiner Mutter.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Ihr Mann war noch nicht zurück, daher oblag es ihr die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen. Sansa wurde schon etwas mulmig, als sie die roten Sonnen sah. Haus Martell und Haus Stark hatten in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten keine gute Geschichte gehabt.

Dennoch saß sie stolz auf den Eisernen Thron, als die Gäste die Burg betraten. Lady lag an ihrer Seite, schaute neugierig auf die neuen vielen Leuten.

Anscheinend schockierte ihr Anblick die angekommene Partei. „Wir sind hier um den König zu treffen", sagte ihr ein Mann, der schlank aussah und in auffälligen Gewändern gekleidet war. „Wo befindet er sich?"

Verwirrt schaute sie zu Ser Barristan. Sie war es nicht gewohnt dass jemand so mit ihr sprach, seit sie mit Viserys verheiratet war. Das war nicht das übliche Protokoll.

Ser Barristan trat nach vorne und legte seine Hand auf den Schwertgriff. „Ihr sprecht mit Königin Sansa, Regentin der Sieben Königslande, in der Abwesenheit ihres Mannes. Erinnert euch an euren Platz, Prinz Oberyn und erweist ihr den nötigen Respekt."

Eindeutig verwirrt, schauten die Frauen, die den Prinzen begleiteten verwirrt vom Prinzen zu ihr und dann zurück. Auch der Prinz sah verwirrt aus, sank aber dann ordnungsgemäß auf die Knie und alle anderen folgten ihm.

„Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit", sagte der Prinz. „Ich bin hier, anstelle meines Bruders, Fürst Doran, dem er zu krank ist, um zu reisen. Wir sind auch hier, um das Knie zu beugen und den König um die Erfüllung eines Vertrages zu bitten."

Sofort huschten Sansas Augen zu den Frauen und sie fragte sich, wer von ihnen Arianne Martell war. Viserys hatte ihr genau von dem Vertrag erzählt und dem kleinen Rat Anweisungen gegeben, wie zu dieser Situation zu handeln war.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Sansa. „Leider befindet mein Ehemann sich zurzeit auf… diplomatischer Exkursion. Aber ich heiße euch dennoch in Königsmund willkommen. Was den Vertrag angeht, so hat der kleine Rat Anweisungen für alle mögliche Fälle hinterlassen bekommen, so auch sicher zu diesem. Lord Tyrion?"

Lord Tyrion trat vor. Verwirrt musterte der Prinz den kleinen Mann und betrachtete wohl erstaunt das Abzeichen der Hand an seiner Brust. Waren all die Neuigkeiten hier noch nicht nach Dorne durchgedrungen? Prinz Oberyn erhob sich mit den Damen und alle standen stolz da.

„Dem kleinen Rat wurde ein Vertrag vorgelegt, unterzeichnet von Ser Willem Darry und euch, Prinz Oberyn, sowie verlässlichen Zeugen." Bei seinen Worten entrollte Tyrion tatsächlich eine entsprechende Rolle, die wohl den Vertrag aufzeigte. „In diesem steht beschrieben, dass König Viserys eure Nichte Arianne Martell heiraten soll, für die Unterstützung von Dorne bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns."

Zufrieden schaute Prinz Oberyn von Lord Tyrion zu ihr, aber Sansa ließ ihre Miene unbeweglich. Sie wusste, dass Viserys sie nicht beiseitelegen würde.

„Der kleine Rat hält diesen Vertrag für ungültig."

Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen von Prinz Oberyn. „Was? Der Vertrag wurde vor vierzehn Jahren geschlossen. Ich selbst-" „Es gibt keinen Problem mit dem Zeitpunkt oder eurer Unterschrift, Prinz Oberyn", meinte Tyrion beruhigend zu dem aufgeregten Mann. „Aber Ser Willem Darry hat damals seine Unterschrift für den König gesetzt, wozu er nicht berechtigt war. Weder hat König Viserys diesem Abkommen je zugestimmt, noch sieht er sich gezwungen den Vertrag aus seiner Sicht einzuhalten, da er von eurer Seite auch nicht erfüllt wurde."

„Haus Martell und damit auch das gesamte Fürstentum Dorne stehen loyal hinter König Viserys."

„Das mag gut sein", räumte Lord Tyrion ruhig ein. „Aber wo waren denn eure Armeen bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns?" Schockiert weiteten sich Prinz Oberyns Augen. Erkenntnis durchflutete ihn. „Ich erinnere mich nicht rote Sonnen gesehen zu haben, als Königsmund eingenommen wurde." Nicht das Tyrion zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Bewusstsein war, um sich daran zu erinnern, aber gut.

Theatralisch zerriss Tyrion Lennister den Vertrag in seinen Händen. „Der König hat eine Frau gewählt", sagte Tyrion endgültig. „Er hat sich für Königin Sansa entschieden, aus dem Haus Stark. Durch diese Ehe gewann König Viserys nicht nur den Norden, sondern auch die Flusslande und das Grüne Tal." Zumindest das letzte Land in der Theorie. „Das einzige was bleibt ist euer schuldiger Kniefall."

Vorsichtig musterte Sansa die junge Frau, die am meisten verletzt und beleidigt aussah. Sie war viel älter als Sansa, mehr in Viserys' Alter. Ohne Zweifel war sie wunderschön mit olivfarbender Haut, rabenschwarzem langem lockigem Haar, große dunkle Augen, volle Lippen, etwa so klein wie Sansa und mit wohlgerundeten, üppigen Formen. Sansa wäre noch eifersüchtiger gewesen, wäre ihr Busen nicht in den letzten Monaten erheblich unter dem Einfluss der Schwangerschaft gewachsen.

Ein Grollen erklang über die Burg. Es klang gefährlich, ein wenig wie ein einschlagender Blitz, wenn man es nicht kannte.

„Der König ist zurück", kündigte Tyrion an. „Dann könnt ihr gleich euren schuldigen Kniefall tätigen."

Am liebsten wäre Sansa losgerannt, um ihren Mann zu begrüßen, aber das war unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich. Daher gab sie Ser Barristan nur ein Nicken, der mit Ser Jorah losging.

Es gab nicht viel in ihrer Abwesenheit zu sagen und die Halle war zum größten Teil still. Lord Tyrion verstand sich in leerer Konversation und es gab ein Gespräch über die dornische Ernte, als die großen Türen der Haupthalle geöffnet wurden und Viserys dadurch hindurch schritt, wie bei seiner Eroberung.

Amüsant funkelte seine Augen, als er sie auf dem Thron sitzen sah. „Liegt es an unseren Gästen oder wieso werde ich so verhalten begrüßt?"

Freudig stand Sansa auf, ging die Treppen herunter und eilte dann zu ihm. Bis sie sich tatsächlich wieder ihrer Gäste erinnerte und stehen blieb. Viserys' Augen funkelten voll Unfug und er sank auf die Knie. „Meine Königin", sagte er. „Ich bringe euch viele gute Neuigkeiten."

Glücklich, allein dadurch dass er da war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr besinnen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sofort stand er auf, packte ihre Hüfte und wirbelte sie herum. Erschrocken quietschte sie und hielt sich automatisch an ihm fest. Lächelnd setzte er sich wieder auf dem Boden ab, beugte sich herunter und küsste sie vor allen Leuten auf den Mund! Das hatte er noch nie getan!

Sansa sank sofort in seine Arme, presste sich an ihn und erinnerte sich schmerzlich wie sehr sie ihn in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte. „Später", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie wusste nicht was er meinte. Würde er ihr später alle Informationen der Reise geben oder…? Hitze stieg ihre Wangen hoch, als sie sich lösten. Viserys nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zurück zum Eisernen Thron. Er half ihr erst sich auf ihren Thron zu setzen, bevor er auf dem unbequemen eisernen Ungeheuer Platz nahm.

Mit den Augen musterte Viserys knapp die Wappen des Hauses und meinte dann: „Ah, das Haus Martell. Bequemt ihr euch endlich nach Königsmund, um euren Kniefall zu tun? Ihr seid mit den Sturmlanden die letzten."

Der Vorwurf war klar und die Mitglieder des Haus Martells sahen noch einmal wie geschlagen aus. Hoffentlich hatten sie sich den Gedanken auf eine Allianz aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Sansa wollte nicht ihren Mann teilen. Ihre Zeit mit Viserys war so glücklich. Es war schöner, als sie es sich einmal erträumt hatte.

„Verzeiht uns, Euer Hoheit", entschuldigte Prinz Oberyn sich und sank wieder auf sein Knie. Ebenso alle anderen. „Wir sind hier um unsere Treue zu Haus Targaryen zu schwören."

Nach dem Treueschwur erhoben sich alle wieder, aber Viserys schien noch nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Ihr habt mir noch nicht gesagt, was euch derart verzögert hat. Soweit ist Dorne doch gar nicht entfernt."

Prinz Oberyns Blick glitt über Lord Tyrion und ihr, bevor er meinte: „Wir haben verwirrende Gerüchte gehört." „Bezüglich?" Sansa sah, dass die gesamte Martell Familie sich unwohl zu fühlen schien und fragte sich ob Viserys sie mit Absicht provozierte.

„Gerüchte darüber, dass ihr geheiratet habt", gab Prinz Oberyn zu. „Wir waren der Annahme, dass ihr den Vertrag mit Ser Willem Darry ehrt und meine Nichte, Prinzessin Arianne, heiratet."

Viserys' Blick folgte gar nicht Prinz Oberyns Handgeste auf seine Nichte. Stattdessen kniff er die Augen zusammen und als er sich vorlehnte, wirkte es sehr bedrohlich.

„Wisst ihr was ich einmal gedacht habe?", fragte Viserys rhetorisch. „Dass das Haus Martell, das sich dafür rühmte, mich bereits nach der Ermordung meines Vaters und meines Bruders auf den Thron setzen zu wollen, ein wenig mehr Anteilnahme an das Schicksal von meiner Schwester und mir nehmen würde. Nach Ser Willem Darrys Tod waren wir nicht mehr als Bettler in den Freien Städten. Wir hatten nichts außer unseren Namen. Kein einziges Mal kam uns Haus Martell zu Hilfe. Dafür dass ihr so viel erwartet, habt ihr nichts gegeben. Attentäter folgten uns seit Daenerys' Geburt. Wir hätten tausendmal sterben können, bevor wir überhaupt die Gelegenheit bekamen, hierher zurückzukehren. Ihr unterstützt uns? Das ich nicht lache. Wo war Haus Martell als meine Schwester und ich hungernd auf der Straße lebten? Wo war Haus Martell als-" „Viserys!", rief Sansa, als das Gesicht ihres Mannes im röter wurde, aufstand und seine Stimme immer lauter. Schnell griff sie nach seiner Hand und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde wieder blasser, als er sie ansah. Er setzte sich wieder hin und atmete tief durch.

„Verzeihung", bat er selbst. „Meine Königin erinnert mich an meine vergessenen Manieren." Dankbar nickte er ihr zu und sie gab ihn ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ich habe großes Mitgefühl für Haus Martell wegen der Ermordung von Prinzessin Elia. Glaubt mir, ich habe Lord Tywin Lennister vor allem für sie töten lassen. Sie war für mich wie eine Schwester. Mein Bruder war ein Verrückter, dafür das er sie entehrt und betrogen hat. Er stiftete so Unruhe zwischen unseren Häusern. Aber die Schuld zu Haus Stark war größer und aus meiner Sicht muss es keinen Streit zwischen uns geben. Besonders nicht für Rhaegars Taten. Ich biete euch hiermit die Hand zum Frieden."

Sansa hatte die Martells ganz genau beobachtet. Besonders Prinz Oberyn. Er schien erst besorgt wegen Viserys' Wutausbruch zu sein und dann sehr erstaunt über seine Wandlung. Sein Blick huschte auch zwischenzeitlich zu ihr.

Es gab ein Problem. Zwei Personen begannen gleichzeitig zu sprechen. „Wir nehmen das Angebot gerne-" „Es gibt auch eine andere Lösung für das Problem", meinte Prinzessin Arianne fröhlich, trat nach vorne und breitete präsentierend ihre Arme aus. „Ihr könnt mich nach valyrischer Tradition zu eurer zweiten Ehefrau nehmen. Eine Ehe zu dritt, besiegelt das Bündnis zwischen den Häusern Targaryen, Martell und Stark. Ihr wäret wie Aegon der Eroberer. Er hatte auch zwei Ehefrauen und gewann den Eisernen Thron."

Entsetzt keuchte Sansa und glitt automatisch zurück, weiter in ihren Thron. Zornig stand Viserys wieder auf und brüllte: „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! DU STELLST DICH HIN UND FORDERST, WO ICH EUCH GNADE FÜR EURE VERSÄUMNISSE BIETEN WOLLTE?! DU BELEIDIGST MEINE FRAU, DEINE KÖNIGIN, UND MICH! DU DÄMLICHES GÖR! FÜR WEN HÄLTST DU MICH? WER UNTERSTELLST DU MIR ZU SEIN? MEIN BRUDER DEN VERGEWALTIGER?!" Das Grollen der Drachen war über der Burg zu hören. Lady und Eisstern fingen an sich aufzurichten und zu knurren.

Prinz Oberyn, der genauso schockiert gewesen war wie alle anderen, packte die verstört aussehende Prinzessin und zerrte sie auf den Knien, auf den Boden.

„ICH SOLLTE DIR DIESE BELEIDIGUNG VERGELTEN! DU UNDANKBARE HURE! MIT FEUER UND BLUT!"

„Euer Gnaden, ich bitte euch, vergebt ihr", rief Prinz Oberyn entsetzt und schaute zu dem Lady, die ihr Zähne bleckte. „Meine Nichte ist impulsiv und wollte euch nicht beleidigen. Wir Dornier sind manchmal freizügiger in unseren Ansichten der Ehe."

„FREIZÜGIG?! NEIN! ES IST ANMAẞEND! RESPEKTLOS! BELEIDIGEND! EINE PRINZESSIN, SOLL DIESES MÄDCHEN SEIN? EINE HURE! ICH WERDE DICH WIE DAS VERKOMMENDE DING BEHANDELN, DAS DU BIST! MANIEREN WIRST DU LERNEN! JAGD DIESE HURE AUS DER STADT HERAUS!"

Die Goldröcke kamen sofort herbei und packten Prinzessin Arianne, um sie hochzuziehen und zum Ausgang zu zerren. Verständlicher Weise begann Prinzessin Arianne zu schreien, besonders als Lady hinter ihr herkam und sie bedrohlich anknurrte. Einige der Martell-Mädchen wollten reagieren, aber Prinz Oberyn hob die Hand, um ihnen ein Zeichen zu geben, auf ihren Knien zu bleiben. Dann sah er plötzlich zu ihr. Sansa registrierte es, aber erst nach ein paar Augenblicken begriff sie es wirklich. Prinz Oberyn hatte mit ihr Augenkontakt aufgenommen und sah sie bittend an.

Als sie es verstand, stand sie schnell auf, rief „Lady, zu mir!" und trat dann an die Seite ihres Mannes. Erst legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schultern, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Arm und drückte ihren Körper an ihn. „Mein König", sprach sie ruhig und registrierte wie sein Zittern nachließ. „Lasst Gnade walten. Eine unbedachte Bemerkung eines Gastes soll doch nicht den Tag unseres Wiedersehens schmälern. Werft sie für eine Nacht in die Schwarzen Zellen. Morgen wird sie ein anderer Mensch sein."

Viserys machte sofort eine Handbewegung und die Goldröcke blieben mit der schreienden Prinzessin stehen. Lady war währenddessen brav zurück an ihre Seite getrabt. „Meine Königin spricht recht", sagte Viserys vollkommen ruhig. „An diesem Tag gibt es sehr viel gutes, dass wir nicht mit einer dramatischen Szene belasten wollen. Gebt der Prinzessin Arianne für die Nacht einen Aufenthalt in den Schwarzen Zellen. Morgen will ich ihre Entschuldigung hören." Als die Prinzessin weggebracht wurde, machte Viserys eine weitere wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das Gericht ist für heute geschlossen." Viserys nahm ihre Hand und Sansa sah Prinz Oberyns dankbaren Blick, als sie mit ihrem Mann den Thronsaal verließ.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Deine Tante Lysa Arryn sitzt im Gefängnis", erzählte Viserys ihr, sobald sie aus dem Thronsaal ging und nur von der Königsgarde umgeben waren. Seine Laune hatte sich wieder gewandelt, als wäre die Szene um die Martells nie passiert. „In einer dramatischen Monolog, als ich mit Reditus bei ihr auftauchte, weinte sie über Petyr Baelishs Schicksal an der Mauer und das sie für ihn ihren Mann Lord Arryn getötet hat und das sie dafür fälschlicherweise die Lennisters bezichtigt hat indem sie deiner Mutter einen Brief geschickt hat."

Ser Barristan, der mitgehört, war schockiert. Er kannte die Ereignisse, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er nie den wahren Grund erahnt.

„Dein Cousin Robin geht es ganz gut", meinte Viserys. „Yohn Rois ist jetzt auf Hohenehr und wird den Jungen zum nächsten Lord erziehen." Alles war so wie es hätte von Anfang an sein sollen.

Viserys hielt mit ihr im Flur an, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte. „Es gibt noch mehr gute Nachrichten. Von deiner Familie", erzählte Viserys eindringlich. „Bevor dein Bruder, Lord Stark, dem Verräter Theon Graufreud den Kopf abschlug, da gestand er, dass er deine Brüder nicht getötet hat." Sansas Augen weiteten sich. „Sie wurden schon gefunden und sind zurück nach Winterfell."

Sansa wusste gerade nicht, ob sie schreien, weinen oder lachen wollte. Verwirrt japste sie nach Luft, da sie für einen Moment vergaß wie man atmete. Sie hörte auch Edsharas überraschtes Keuchen. „Es gibt noch mehr", sagte Viserys lächelnd. „Deine Schwester Arya tauchte in den Flusslanden auf. Sie hat kurze Haare, aber ihr geht es gut. Alle deine Geschwister sind am Leben."

Auf einmal hatte sie keinen Halt mehr und Viserys fing sie auf, wodurch sie in seine Arme fiel. Hemmungslos weinte sie an seinem Hals. Das war der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Japsend krallte Sansa sich in Viserys' Haare. Aber wie sehr sie sich auch entgegen wölbte, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sein eigenes Tempo im Sinn und das war quälend langsam. Sansa weinte fast wieder vor Glück, als seine Zunge endlich lang genug an derselben richtige Stelle drückte.

Danach schaute er vollkommen selbstzufrieden zu ihr auf. Seit sie allein waren – obwohl die Königsgarde immer um sie schwebte – sah er sie so an. Vielleicht weil ihr eine gute Nachricht nach der nächsten lieferte. Auch schien er, seit sie in ihren Zimmern waren, nicht mehr von ihr ablassen zu wollen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, meine Königin", sagte er ihr und küsste ihren Bauch. „Und ich erwarte sehnsuchtsvoll unser Kind. Es wird so schön sein wie du."

Lächelnd zog Sansa ihn zu sich heraus und küsste ihn begierig. Er war die Erfüllung all ihrer Träume geworden.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Jaime Lennister, der mit ihrem Bruder nach Königsmund kam, wurde verurteilt und zur Mauer geschickt. Es gab Milde für seine Verbrechen, da er die Stadt und die Menschen mit seiner Tat gerettet hatte. Aber seine Eide waren gebrochen und Viserys zeigte dafür keine Milde.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Es gab ein großes Fest, als Stannis Baratheon die Rückeroberung von Viserys Targaryen akzeptierte. Drachen konnten selbst einen stoischen Mann, wie Stannis zu einem Kniefall überzeugen. Danach ernannte Viserys ihn offiziell zum Lord von Sturmkap und seine Tochter zur Erbin.

Die Priesterin Melisandre, die sich in Viserys Dienst überschrieb, bestand nicht lange. Es gab einen Vorschlag, den seine Wut entfacht hatte, etwas mit Feuer. Danach wurde sie von seinen Drachen verbrannt. Als Sansa erfuhr, dass sie im Feuer hätte sterben sollen, nach Melisandres Vorschlag, vergab sie ihren Ehemann sofort.

Das Fest war ein Gedenken des Friedens und der Wiedervereinigung. Überall flackerten die Banner des Hauses Targaryens.

Sansas Bauch war mittlerweile so geschwollen, dass sie die meiste Zeit sitzen musste. Nacheinander kam ein Vertreter jedes Königreichs vor ihnen, um ihnen noch einmal ihre Loyalität zu versichern. Diesmal allerdings waren sie nicht im Thronsaal, sondern draußen, wo auf einer Tribüne zwei provisorische Throne aufgebaut wurden waren. Für das anstehende Turnier.

Ihr Bruder Robb lächelte, als er zu ihr auf dem Thron blickte und überreichte Viserys ein versprochenes Geschenk. „Was ist es, mein König?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Setzling eines Wehrholzbaumes", erzählte er ihr glücklich. „Damit es irgendwann einen Herzbaum hier in Königsmund gibt, unter dem du beten kannst und alle Königinnen des Alten Glaubens nach dir."

Glücklich sah sie ihn an und reichte ihm ihre Hand, die er zu seinem Mund führte und ihre Finger küsste.

Nach ihrem Bruder, kam Oberyn Martell und mit ihm auch die sehr zurückhaltend wirkende Prinzessin Arianne. Viserys entbehrte sich, wie damals bei Lady Margaery, nicht dem Spott. „Ah, Lady Arianne, wie war euer Aufenthalt im Verlies? War es eine lehrreiche Lektion?"

Verwirrt sah Sansa zu ihrem Mann. Hatte er das Mädchen eine Lady genannt? „Mein Königs, es war… aber, ich bin eine Prinzessin."

Viserys regte sich nicht über ihren Widerspruch auf. Gelassen antwortete er nur: „Nein, das seid ihr nicht mehr. Ich habe eurem Vater bereits einen Brief geschrieben, dass als Strafe für eure Versäumnisse und deine Beleidigungen, es eine Aberkennung eurer fürstlichen Titel gibt. Wie alle anderen der Sieben Königslande werdet ihr ab jetzt Lords und Ladys sein. Und was euch persönlich betrifft, so werdet ihr als Erbin herabgestuft. Damit kommt ihr hinter euren Brüdern, deinem Onkel und all deinen Cousinen – und ja, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sie Bastarde sind."

Ungläubig und geschockt sah Lady Arianne zu ihnen auf. Sie schien zu protestieren zu wollen, aber ihr Onkel brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Lord Oberyn", begann Sansa, da Viserys und sie von etwas anderes bezüglich Haus Martell gesprochen hatten. Etwas Unabhängiges von der Strafe. „Das Schicksal eurer Schwester, Prinzessin Elia, und ihrer Kinder hat mich schon immer sehr gerührt. Es scheint nur gerecht, wenn wir die Ritter Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch in die Gerichtsbarkeit von Dorne übergehen. Beide Männer wurden gefangen genommen und werden euch bei eurer Abreise aus Königsmund begleiten. Die Gerechtigkeit musste lange warten, aber das mindern nicht ihren Wert."

Mit großen Augen sah Lord Oberyn sie an und verbeugte sich dann noch einmal tief vor ihr. „Vielen Dank, Eure Gnaden. Dorne wird immer treu zu euch stehen."

Als alle Huldigungen und Eide gegeben wurden, begann das Turnier. Ein sehr wichtiges Turnier, dessen einzige Preise in der Mitgliedschaft der Königsgarde bestanden. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm ihr Großonkel, Brynden Tully, an dem Turnier teil und wurde nur von Barristan Selmy im Finale geschlagen, der sich für seine Aufnahme stark machte.

Lady Brienne von Tarth, die Eide an ihre Mutter geschworen hatte, und Ser Layl Rallenhall zeigten besonders im Nahkampf ihr Können. Sie wurden die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Königsgarde, die damit wieder vollständig war. Mit zwei Frauen darin, war die Königsgarde mehr als einmalig. Meist waren Lady Brienne und Edshara ihrem Schutz zugeteilt.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang wurden in der Septe von Baelor die Glocken geläutet, um die Geburt des Kronprinzen Edearys Targaryen zu verkünden. Sansa hatte ihren silberhaarigen Sohn unter Schmerzen, Schreie und Schweiß geboren und liebte ihn doch mehr, als jeden Menschen vor ihm. Glücklich sah sie zu ihrem Mann Viserys, der sich mit ihr aufs Bett setzte und seine Arme um sie legte. Er war der König, der sie gerettet hatte und was noch viel unglaublicher war, der sie glücklich gemacht hatte. Jetzt fühlte Sansa sich sicher und geboren.

* * *

 **Viserys Targaryen** , dritter seines Namens, auch bekannt als **der Rückeroberer** , war der zwanzigste König des Eisernen Thrones und der achtzehnte König aus dem Haus Targaryen. Er herrschte von 299 n. A. E. bis 327 n. A. E. Viserys war der zweite Sohn von König **Aerys Targaryen** der zweite und seiner Schwesterfrau **Rhaella Targaryen**. Er heiratet **Sansa Stark** , die zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Hochzeit eine Prinzessin des Nordens war. Mit ihr zusammen hatte er sieben Kinder. Ihm auf dem Thron folgte sein ältester Sohn, **Edearys Targaryen** , erster seines Namens.

In seiner achtundzwanzig jährigen Herrschaft, beginnend mit der Rückeroberung der Sieben Königslande, gab es nur einen Krieg, der den Frieden störte. Die zweite lange Nacht. Im Kampf der Lebenden gegen die Toten flog er auf seinen Drachen Reditus an die Mauer. Im Kampf begleitet wurde er von seiner Schwester, der Khaleesi Daenerys auf ihrem Drachen Stellae, und seinem Neffen Jaehaerys Targaryen auf dessen Drachen Quaerere. Der Krieg gegen die Toten dauerte zwei Monate, während der lange Winter daraufhin neun Jahre andauerte.

Zu seinen anderen großen Leistungen gehören die Anerkennung des Rittertums für Frauen, sowie die Einberufung der ersten beiden Frauen in die Königsgarde. Die Bekämpfung der Hungersnot in Königsmund während des langen Winters, sowie die längst erhaltende Friedenszeit. Ebenso änderte er die Erbfolge aller Häuser Westeros, indem er es Frauen ermöglichte zu erben und Männer durften den Namen einer Frau annehmen.

Gerüchte über seinen Wahnsinn hielten sich in Grenzen. Es wurde ihm nachgesagt, dass der König zu Wutanfällen neigte, aber ein gut bedachtes Wort seiner geliebten Frau Sansa, brachte ihn immer zur Ruhe. Noch beliebter als Viserys, war seine Gemahlin, Königin Sansa. In ihrer Regentschaftszeit war Sansa der beliebteste Kindername in den Sieben Königslanden.


End file.
